


Don't Fear

by midncat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midncat/pseuds/midncat
Summary: A identidade de Keith foi roubada, e suas lembranças do que era ter uma vida normal também.Lance por mais que estivesse rodeado de pessoas que o amavam se sentia solitário, lhe faltava algo, mas não tema pois você ajudara e será ajudado.Não tema pois serás feliz mas antes a vida lhes ensinará a ser forte.https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/dont-fear-7610697





	Don't Fear

Author P.O.V

Ao parar em uma lojinha de conveniências na esquina de seu apartamento, Lance comprou os ingredientes para preparar o almoço, estava voltando do primeiro período de aulas e havia decidido que faltaria nas atividades do clube de futebol a tarde, pois Shiro combinara de sair com uma garota de uma faculdade próxima, uma tal de Allura que era uma modelo famosa e que segundo ele agora estava cursando moda, enfim, estavam treinando passes essa semana mas Lance aproveitara essa oportunidade para tirar um dia de treino individual e teria que estudar para as provas finais também.

Lance verificou na sacola se havia se esquecido de algo enquanto seguia distraído pela rua, tinha que treinar a preparação de pratos que colocaria no menu de seu futuro restaurante, agora que era seu ultimo ano no colégio pretendia fazer uma faculdade de culinária e abrir seu “sonho” o mais rápido possível, pretendia servir pratos tradicionais que sua mãe preparava de sua terra natal, Lance havia se mudado para estudar em uma escola preparatória e teve que viver sozinho nesses últimos quatro anos de ensino médio, mas nos feriados e férias voltava pra sua cidade na casa de sua família.

Tinha seu dia planejado, seria tranquilo e solitário, não estava costumado a ficar sozinho já que na maioria do tempo sempre estava ou com os meninos do grupo ou na casa de uma das garotas do segundo ano preparando sobremesas e se aproveitando da cozinha dos outros, não era um costume, mas desde que ficou famoso entre as meninas do segundo e terceiro ano por ser um dos melhores jogadores do time de futebol da escola junto com seu melhor amigo Shiro, ele passou a cantar as meninas e se aproveitar delas... Porém, naquele instante tudo passaria a mudar não somente no seu dia mas na vida de Lance também.

Enquanto atravessava uma rua estreita para seu apartamento passou por cima de sua cabeça, pulando de um muro para outro um gato preto, de olhos vermelhos como o sangue que agora borbulhava nas veias de Lance, envolta de seu pescoço e abdome havia arame farpado enrolado que em sua ponta tinha sido roído. Por uma fração de segundo o gato olhou para o lado de que tinha saltado e voltou seu olhar ameaçador para Lance, por mais que tivesse machucado o felino de pelos negros sentindo-se ameaçado acanhou os pelos e “hissss” para Lance que agora confuso não sabia o que estava sentindo, dó ou medo do gato, sangue escorria pela sua boca também. Lance não era supersticioso, mas desde pequeno acreditou em bruxaria e em feitiço mágicos, nos olhos vermelhos que refletiam a imagem do moreno alto podia-se perceber um pedido de socorro e naquele momento Lance não pode abandona-lo, o garoto não estava perto do muro e por instinto correu em sua direção quando o gato apagou e caiu da mureta em seus braços.

Lance entrou em desespero e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto sem hesitação, o jovem de olhos azuis como os mares ferozes do Hawaii, cabelos de uma cor amarronzada com alguns fios claros por causa do sol de verão, costas largas e estatura alta, sentia-se agora fragilizado e fraco com o ocorrido e ao olhar para aquele felino que agora parecia sem vida e pequeno nos seus braços não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer, “Aaaaah vamos lance não se desespere, você já passou por isso antes, só precisa remover este arame...”

Com as mãos tremulas que carregavam o corpo pequeno e frágil, desenrolou o metal que pelos furos escorriam sangue, pareciam ter sido colocados naquela posição justamente para que não escapasse, mas para aquele felino por mais que se machucasse, não parecia existir correntes que o prendessem de sua busca por uma vida melhor. Lance havia tirado sua jaqueta para confortar o gatinho na sua malha, o sangue estava estancando ao enrolar as mangas nos ferimentos, o moreno ali agachado na rua deserta ao olhar para aquele gato não conseguia conter suas lágrimas ele estava quase sem vida, os suspiros que saiam de seus pulmões estavam sincronizados procurando por fôlego, Lance parecia estar pior do que o pobre coitado e então os  _flashbacks_ vieram.

Lance pequeno com lágrimas nos olhos correndo com o corpo de um gatinho malhado nos braços em direção à mãe, dias de sol e suor e um porão escuro.

\- Não! Se concentre! - Lance falava para si mesmo enquanto subia a escadaria até o apartamento, sua noção de primeiros socorros era básica, mas para humanos!

Não sabia se era o certo fazer isso, podia ter fingido que não viu tal “problema”, mas o que Lance chamava de destino não permitiu que esse encontro desastroso fosse ignorado e o pequeno felino parecia tão humano e tão determinado a continuar vivendo...

Author P.O.V 

O garoto tinha recuperado suas forças e já havia feito o necessário para limpar os arranhões e furos que o arame havia deixado em seu pescoço os ferimentos não pareciam tão fortes quanto os do abdome, a parte inferior das costelas poderia ter sido gravemente feridas se tivesse continuado com aquela “coleira” de arames que o prendia, tinham cortes profundos que foram difíceis de serem limpos, sua boca estava com cortes também e o garoto pensou que fora assim que o gato preto havia escapado, roeu o que pode para escapar. Lance se perguntava se precisariam ser suturados e como não sabia o enfaixou bem e procurou o veterinário mais próximo que era em uma avenida a dois quarteirões dali, as pessoas olhavam assustadas e então Lance estava correndo o mais rápido que podia. Pensava obsurdos como provavelmente já deveria estar morto mas é como dizem, a esperança é a ultima que morre, o veterinário examinou-o e exatamente como Lance havia pensado, seus ferimentos seria suturados para acelerar o processo de tratamento e assim foi feito.

         O jovem otimista estava sentado em uma cadeira ouvindo as reclamações da recepcionista.                           

\- Essa cidade esta um lixo, não aguento mais e se fosse você jovem, eu iria cuidar de não o deixar escapar novamente, estamos recebendo muitos casos como o seu de animais que pareciam estar presos em cativeiro e sofrendo testes...

Lance P.O.V

O médico entra na pequena e mal iluminada sala e entrega em meus braços o pequeno gatinho que estava enrolado em um cobertor, o observei ali tão pacifico e pequenino e lágrimas brotavam do canto dos meus olhos e embaçava minha visão, o médico estava sorrindo e me entregou uma folha que parecia ser uma receita.

\- Se ele vomitar mais tarde de esse remédio, e se estiver agressivo pode dar um pouco de catnip.

\- Ah não senhor ele nã.....Pode deixar muito obrigada....

Naquela tarde o sol fazia um degrade do vermelho para o laranja até alcançar o lilás, olhava para aquele céu colorido e me sentia tão, sozinho? Mas porque e percebi que por mais que muitas vezes estivesse acompanhado, minha casa estava sempre vazia, não pude deixar de olhar para o pequeno ser humano que carregava em meus braços, iria eu cuidar dele? Não posso deixar ele nessas condições depois do que a senhora recepcionista disse.

Entrei em meu apartamento, ele ainda estava dormindo e todas as decisões estavam nas mãos do destino, devia nomea-lo mas isso era uma decisão difícil demais para mim e elas eram as piores, onde deixa-lo dormir? O que dar para ele comer enquanto se recupera? E se ele não gostar de viver comigo? Acho que o melhor a fazer agora é deixa-lo na minha cama onde é um lugar quentinho, já estava na hora do jantar e se queria fazer uma refeição digna deveria me apressar para não ser tarde demais.

 

Keith P.O.V

 

As dores haviam cessado mas minha cabeça parecia ter sido atropelada por um caminhão, me lembro de apenas flashbacks turvos. Levanto meu tronco e percebo que algo esta errado, de quem é esse corpo que estou encarando? Meus movimentos são copiados como minha mente manda mas quando realmente percebo que aquele é meu corpo...

 

  -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

Meu corpo! Eu até onde sabia era um gato em plena consciência e argh isso dói, olho pra baixo e vejo curativos em volta da minha barriga.

 

Escuto passos de alguém correndo até o quarto onde estava, pera, onde eu estava? E um garoto alto escorrega na passagem da porta ao bater a cara na quina, isso teria sido engraçado se eu não estivesse nessa estranha situação. Ele se levanta lentamente murmurando palavrões e quando encontra meu olhar paralisa em uma postura meio agachada segurando a cabeça, ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos enquanto segurava o lençol por cima da boca em um modo de defesa cobrindo meu suposto “corpo”.

 

O garoto moreno era alto, tinha olhos azuis como as águas marinhas  e seu cabelo era ralo com alguns fios que escorriam da lateral de sua cabeça até seus olhos, alguns fios eram mais claros por causa do reflexo dos raios de “sol final de tarde” que entrava pela janela, suas sobrancelhas expressivas demonstravam horror e surpresa e sua boca meio aberta se formava abaixo de um nariz arrebitado, quem era aquele curioso homem e o que ele queria? De repente um ar de clareza toma conta de suas suaves expressões e quebra o silencio.

 

\- Você acordou, esta se sentindo bem?

 

Minhas mãos se moveram sozinhas, o abajur que estava logo ao meu lado agora estava voando em direção ao menino, ele felizmente não foi rápido suficiente e o objeto acertou na cabeça fazendo-o cair novamente, a porcelana da base do abajur estava em pedaços pelo chão, mas que cara mais cabeça dura, me aproximei com o lençol envolto de meu corpo e agachado próximo ao seu rosto analisava cada detalhe de sua face. Maldito não estava morto! Em um movimento bruto bateu sua testa na minha o que me fez me afastar para o lado oposto do quarto.

 

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiissssssss –  Um barulho saiu de minha boca ameaçando –o que se encostasse em mim iria levar um belo arranhão no rosto.

 

\- Calma, calma eu não vou te machucar, você só esta confuso com essa situação-  O Rebelde se levantou e estava vindo em minha direção, aaaah ele vai pagar por isso.

 

-Eu não faço a mínima ideia de quem você seja, mas se tentar me machucar eu.....Eu... -  O que esta acontecendo, argh minha cabeça dói demais e meu corpo, removo o lençol que agora estava com manchas vermelhas e olho para baixo, os curativos que envoltavam o meu tronco estavam escorrendo sangue. O garoto não estava mais lá, tudo parecia estar em cÂmera lenta e antes de tudo tornar-se trevas novamente, o vi trazendo toalhas e me pegando no colo, estava cansado e fraco demais para arranha-lo e o deixei me levar, entregando-me ao escuro... O que haviam feito comigo? 

Keith P.O.V

“Eu não sou mais uma de suas cobias me deixe ir, você já fez o que queria, fazia parte do trato me libertar depois!”  Algo estava clareando e podia ver um homem de cabelos brancos vestindo um jaleco branco e segurando algo que parecia ser uma seringa, com ele haviam mais duas mulheres ao seu lado com roupas escuras, seguravam um livro e velas o ambiente estava escuro demais para ver e mais uma vez aquela escura solidão tomou conta de mim.

 

 - Oi... Olaaa, você esta bem? As dores pararam? – O garoto rebelde de antes que havia me desrespeitado estava perante a mim com uma compressa gelada na minha testa, ah que vontade de estragar este rostinho bonito mas, já não era capaz de faze-lo , pois depois de compreender o que havia acontecido, parece que me salvou de morrer ensanguentado. Levanto-me com cautela e sinto uma pequena pontada no estomago.

 

 -Oi cuidado ai pra não abrir os pontos com outro de seus ataques, acabei de trocar seus curativos e por favor tente não se mexer muito para melhorar logo. – mais uma vez lá estava ele segurando e me carregando nos braços para uma cama grande em um quarto.

 

- Tsk! Estou bem bastardo, só estou com fome. Ei o que pensa que esta fazendo, me largue não te conheço. – O moreno alto me deitou no meio da cama apoiando minha cabeça no travesseiro e se sentando ao lado, me olhava sorrindo calmamente com brilho nos olhos, suas roupas estavam sujas com algumas manchas de sangue, mas se incomodou em apenas cuidar de mim...

 

\- Me desculpe mas você ainda não percebeu seus ferimentos do seu pescoço, então por favor não faça mais movimentos bruscos se não vamos ter um sério problema! Fique ai descansando enquanto preparo uma sopa pra você, pois temos muito o que conversar......- Ele disse isso enquanto ligava a televisão, e se virou para mim – Ah antes que me esqueça, me chamo Lance.

 

Quando o garoto estava saindo do cômodo o chamo em um tom grave

 – Apenas leite! Ou algo que o tenha... Lance.

 

\- Ok, irei dar o meu melhor! – ele sorriu novamente como se a brisa do verão estivesse inundando aquele quarto, e que sentimento estranho aquele e já o odiara, odeio sentimentos principalmente os que me fazem bem pois me fazem esquecer da dor e me lembrar, argh como doía! – È... ahhnnn... qual seu...?

 

-Keith, meu nome é Keith.... – Disse meu nome sorrindo de volta, aaah mas oque porque estou sorrindo mas que merda! – Merda!

 

Com uma cara de assustado lance deixou – me sozinho novamente...

 

Era meio obvio minha atual situação, minha memória fora roubada quando me raptaram para fazer tal experimento em meu corpo, modificando-o para de um gato, ou será que foi ao contrário? Não, isso seria pior... tssk! Mas que situação mais inconveniente, pelo menos o que parece foi que consegui escapar não sei como, mas estou com medo de que venham atrás de mim novamente e parece que Lance não pretende me fazer algum mal mas não vou confiar nele tão fácil assim, vou aproveitar a oportunidade e comer para escapar assim que for dormir......

 

-MUAHAHA... pera mas que porra foi isso....

 

Depois de algum tempo planejando minha fuga o garoto moreno Lance aparece com uma bandeja e expressando uma cara decepção, o cheiro delicioso invadiu o quarto me fazendo salivar.

 

\- Me desculpe mas não consegui pensar em nenhuma receita leve a base de leite além de lasanha, consegui fazer um pudim de leite de sobremesa pra recompensar – Era horrível estar sendo ajudado por um garoto tão gentil e ah ele era tão bonito, mas o que eu estava pensando não posso ser iludido tenho que ser firme.

 

\- Agradeço pelos seus serviços humano, irei aceitar o que preparou para minha recuperação.

 

\- Olha, vamos parar com toda essa formalidade tá? Você esta se esforçado demais então apenas relaxe, por favor – Lance o disse coçando a parte traseira de sua nuca com um ar desconfortável...  Ele posicionou a bandeja na minha frente e inclinou-se para colocar um travesseiro de apoio para minhas costas e me ajudou a sentar, seu toque era delicado, ele deu uma garfada na lasanha e posicionou-se para dar na minha boca, ele estava sentado logo ao meu lado na cama.

\- Espere, eu posso fazer isso sozinho- Disse segurando seu braço, seus músculos contraíram com a minha atitude.

\- Por favor, eu não me importo em fazer isso por você – Soltei seu braço e permiti que se aproximasse para poder comer, enquanto mastigava senti muita dor nos meus dentes e mandíbula, a lasanha estava deliciosa e muito concentrada no molho branco que tinha bastante leite do jeito que eu adorava.

– Vai com calma ai, você também ta com a boca bem machucada...

 

\- Quando você vai começar a me explicar o que aconteceu?

Lance P.O.V

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Como vou explicar pra ele tudo o que aconteceu?! Estou mais assustado que o pobre garoto, como um gato que eu resgatei virou um humano! Um humano! Eu acredito em magia e reencarnação por causa dos dias atuais mas como assim, como sou muito bom em esconder as emoções não deixei transparecer o medo mas o ultimo ataque que ele teve também mostrou que ele não sabe também o que aconteceu com ele.

 

\- Você promete não surtar de novo? Prometo te contar tudo o que aconteceu até onde eu sei.

 

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, acho que foi por causa do remédio que estava tão sossegado agora, dei mais algumas garfadas de lasanha para ele enquanto formulava a explicação. Aquele estranho silencio, toda aquela tensão me faziam ficar angustiado, nunca havia sentido algo parecido, não era uma sensação confortável de conversar com alguém que havia conhecido, e ele também parecia estar tenso sobre toda essa estranha situação.

 

\- Bom, no primeiro dia achei que fosse ser atacado por você quando pulou do muro, e quase morri de ataque cardíaco quando fez aquele barulho ameaçador pra mim, mas estava todo machucado com o arame então decidi ajudar, claro que não foi nada demais....- Continuei contando-o todo o tratamento que estava fazendo.

 

\- Espera, há quantos dias estou aqui? – Ele me interrompeu com uma cara de assustado e seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus o que me fez corar um pouco.

 

-Ahn, desde que te encontrei faz três dias e meio.

 

-E onde você esteve dormindo? – Keith me perguntou expressando nojo e curiosidade em suas palavras, ah o que ele estava pensando? que iria dormir na mesma cama que ele?! Ew, não mesmo, nunca!

 

\- No sofá... Venho aqui só pra trocar seus curativos, te dar remédio, mingau e pegar minhas roupas, estou até usando o banheiro das visitas...

 

Keith fez uma cara de desconfiado mas acabou aceitando a verdade, parece que estava gostando da lasanha, ninguém resiste as receitas especiais do chef Lance!

 

\- E você não faz ideia o porquê estou assim? Tive sonhos de uma vida em que era humano, exatamente desse jeito, mas grande parte da minha existência me lembro de ter vivido como gato, estou com medo do que possa ter acontecido....E do que seja real ou ilusões minhas.

 

- mas tem muita coisa que você não lembra também certo? Vamos descobrir o que aconteceu Keith, lembro que parecia estar fugindo de alguém, você conseguiu! Mas por enquanto tem que se concentrar em melhorar, depois decido o quanto você esta me devendo pelo tratamento e por ter ficado na minha casa.

 

- Ah mas oque?! Eu nunca pedi para ser resgatado! - Keith fez biquinho e cruzou os braços.

 

- Hhahahahahahahahahaha você é engraçado Keith – Disse lhe dando uma colherada do pudim. Isso era estranho, não nos conheciamos antes mas a memória de ve-lo assim estaria marcada em mim para sempre.

 

Quando terminei de lhe dar o pudim, ajeitei o edredom para deixar mais confortável durante a noite. Liguei a TV e assistimos um pouco de um filme que estava passando, depois de alguns minutos ele virou seu olhar e começou a me encarar, minhas mãos estavam suando de medo até alguns segundos de decisões depois me virei e o olhei de volta e novamente estávamos nos encarando de novo como aquele dia, um olhar curioso no fundo das pupilas tentando desvendar os segredos mais profundos um do outro. Até que ele vira a cabeça escondendo suas bochechas rosadas e se pronuncia.

 

\- Obrigada Lance... por ter cuidado de mim, mas não pretendo ficar e assim que melhorar vou embora para descobrir o que aconteceu comigo.

 

Me levantei da cama e desliguei a TV, olhei-o novamente nos olhos, ah meu deus que olhos lindos com aquele tom avermelhado sempre me fazem perder um pouco de ar, ah porque estava tendo pensamentos gays? Eu não sou assim se concentre Lance se concentre!

 

Tudo isso que estava acontecendo comigo estava me matando, foi como um tiro no escuro, eu não estava esperando e foi muito surpreendente, por mais que eu não esteja gostando não consigo parar de cuidar dele, ele pede por mim e eu peço por ele.

 

\- Eu já disse que não fiz nada demais, não podia ver você naquele estado e larga-lo lá, isso queimaria meu filme como o melhor cara do mundo e pesaria na minha consciência... O momento que achar melhor ir, sinta-se livre.

 

Falar aquilo foi como levar uma flechada no coração, foi doloroso e eu já deveria saber desse meu problema de se apegar muito as pessoas mas com ele foi diferente, não queria que fosse e por mais que isso fosse um pensamento egoísta queria velo dependendo de mim, precisando de mim ao seu lado, queria continuar cuidado dele pois não aguentava mais essa rotina de pessoas falsas ao meu lado na escola, até parei de frequentar o clube e falar com o Shiro para poder cuidar de Keith durante as tardes, e como se Shiro se importasse não é mesmo, agora só saia com Allura o tempo todo depois que se conheceram... Eu não devia pensar essas coisas, aff estava apenas um pouco cansado por causa das provas finais.

 

Naquela noite não pude evitar e acabei chorando um pouco até pegar no sono, até que acordei com um miado, me levantei do sofá e fui em direção ao quarto lentamente, será que Keith havia se transformado de volta!? Não, ele estava miando sem ter se transformado, mas haviam orelhas de gato na lateral de sua cabeça seu cenho estava franzido e parecia estar tendo um pesadelo horrível, me sentei ao seu lado na cama e removi os fios pretos da face puxando-os para um cafuné na parte  superior da cabeça, e continuei com a massagem leve, estava morrendo de sono então me deitei ao seu lado o abraçando de lado para conforta-lo do pesadelo, quando ele começou a ronronar e sua expressão havia mudado, agora parecia estar mais tranquilo e fazer aquilo me alegrou muito! Seus traços faciais eram tão suaves, seu rosto era pacifico como uma calmaria depois da tempestade, seus longos cílios tinham curvas magníficas e eram da cor de seus cabelos que faziam ondas até seus ombros e que pareciam um mar bravo e feroz das praias do Hawaii, e negro como a escuridão daquele quarto, mas o que mais me impressionava era o sorriso claro de seu rosto que era como a luz da lua que entrava envergonhada pela janela permitindo-me apreciar o rosto de Keith.

 

Ele estava bem ali ao meu lado e nos meus braços e talvez seria aquilo amor a primeira vista!? Teria eu me apaixonado completamente por um estranho no qual estava deitado na minha cama nesse exato momento?! Eu me apaixonei por um gato que havia resgatado? Onde já se viu algo tão bizarro! Mas ah como eu gostaria de desvenda-lo...E em meio ao cafuné dormi ali abraçando ele.

Keith P.O.V

Os sonhos estranhos que estava tendo eram apenas avisos do que estava por vir, tinha que tomar uma atitude rápida, e seria mais fácil desse jeito. Não queria deixar o garoto, mas se ele se envolvesse mais seria pior, o que era esse calor que sentia? Era confortável e me lembrava do que mesmo?! Ah é, de quando eu provavelmente teria uma vida normal com alguém ao meu lado que me amava, e não precisava fugir de medo, afinal de contas era um sentimento normal não é mesmo...

Sim, ele estava ali me segurando em seus braços e naquele momento nada mais no mundo faria me sentir pior do que ir embora, tiro seus braços de cima dos meus e me levanto devagar sem fazer qualquer barulho, ele quando acordar vai ficar irritado. Porque estou fugindo?  Olhando meu reflexo no espelho sentia algo como se fosse uma ancora, me segurando naquele lugar para que não fosse embora, era estranho sentir como se já o conhecesse e que deveria permanecer ali...Vou até o seu armário e procuro por algo que me mantenha vivo, qualquer coisa que seja, uma faca, um canivete e se tivesse sorte talvez ele teria uma arma certo?! Todo mundo hoje em dia possui uma arma para defesa. Mais uma vez encaro suas expressões tão suaves, Lance me ajudou tanto e lá estava eu roubando de novo, pera, é verdade eu estava fugindo e ele me salvou, essas perdas de memória vão me causar problemas demais.

Depois de procurar no fundo do armário acho uma caixa de sapatos velha e porque alguém guarda esse tipo de coisas, são estranhas e ... Fotos, muitas fotos, Lance aparece pequeno brincando com a mangueira em um dia de sol no verão, fotos de família em festas de fim de ano no qual muitos familiares estão sorrindo.

Author P.O.V

O peito de Keith pesa quando uma certa fotografia chama sua atenção, são dois meninos e um deles é Lance, em uma mão segurando um sorvete que derretia e na outra, ele segurava a mão de um outro garotinho, menor do que ele, também tinha olhos azuis mas eram escuros demais, o cabelo também escuro demais e sua expressão era fraca, o cenho franzido e um sorriso de lado, ele olhava para Lance  que tinha o sorriso mais radiante que Keith já havia visto. Ao virar a foto os joelhos de Keith falham e procuram por apoio, ao ler o que estava escrito: “Lance (6) conheceu Keith (7), um novo amigo para brincar”. Lance ainda dormia, mas agora para Keith aquela não era a mesma noite, o mesmo quarto, as mesmas vidas.

Sua única reação foi rasgar a foto bem onde as mãos dos dois pequenos meninos se encontravam, onde duas vidas irão seguir dois cursos diferentes e que para Keith, se esperança ainda fosse uma opção, talvez em um futuro eles se vissem novamente apenas para que seu coração tivesse aquela certeza de que a vida foi uma vez boa o suficiente para que aquela foto eternizasse um amor complexo demais.

 Uma vez que Lance tivesse salvado aquele pobre garotinho o destino jogou seus dados para que novamente houvesse o encontro de almas, por sorte mais uma vez isso iria acontecer. O encontro dos olhos de Lance com os de Keith naquela tarde foi como antigamente, o inverno se apaixonou pela vida que a primavera trazia, no ultimo suspiro da morte Lance estendeu a mão para o garotinho e o mesmo pelo simples capricho de uma folga da vida difícil, fora sequestrado e por mais que Lance chorasse sua vida fora ele não o traria de volta sem esforços. Porque era assim que funcionava, Keith não tinha ideia de por onde começar a busca por respostas mas sabia que iria percorrer um longo caminho sozinho.

Guardou a fotografia do pequeno Lance no bolso interno do casaco que havia “pegado emprestado”, na cozinha achou apenas facas de cortes profissionais para carnes e guardou-as na mochila. Keith estava fazendo de tudo que um humano civilizado não poderia fazer, pensou que estava longe de voltar a ter sua plena sanidade mas também era culpa de Lance por deixa-lo escapar pelos seus dedos como areia.

Keith pensou, deixou seus rastros na vida de Lance mas ele acordaria no dia seguinte sem se preocupar com nada certo?

Errado

Quando Keith estava atravessando a rua para entrar no metro, Lance apareceu na janela, seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva e quando seus olhares se encontraram a tantos metros de distancia, uma lagrima sincronizada rolou pelos rostos dos amantes desconhecidos, tão estranhos um pelo outro mas tão ligados pelo simples fato de se precisarem, de se adorarem e de se amarem.

Então Lance quase pulando pela janela do segundo andar, começou a xingar Keith de todos os nomes conhecidos e não reconhecidos possiveis, ele estava vermelho de raiva novamente e Keith e outros vizinhos que estavam na rua no momento indo para suas rotinas matinais já não sabiam que lingua Lance pronunciava os palavrões. Então o garoto de cabelos negros como a noite que já havia ido embora, pulou alguns degraus o mais rápido que pode para sair dali.

Já no vagão seguindo para lugar nenhum, keith reproduzia as imagens dos momentos que se lembrava e os ultimos com Lance teriam até sido engraçados se não fossem tão trágicos...

Lance não expressava mais emoções aquela manhã, tomou um banho gelado, se trocou e foi ao colégio, o que contraria seus desejos, porém sua forte personalidade não o permitiria de deixar sua imagem desintegrar por um acontecimento de poucos dias . Seu rosto expressava exatamente o que sentia, um vazio em seu peito e um turbilhão em sua mente, sentia uma mistura de raiva e tristeza e quando Pidge percebeu foi pior ainda, não queria mostrar como as vezes poderia ser tão frágil a única amiga verdadeira que tinha, por mais que ela soubesse. E o que era bom pois isso significava uma mudança boa de humor para Lance. Para Pidge por mais que ele fosse galinha, falasse muitas porcarias e estivesse sempre fazendo piadas de mal gosto, ela o apoiava e não se importava com seu lado triste pois todos tem um depende se mostra-lo será uma opção...

\- O que você fez com a sua cara de palhaço alegre? Ta parecendo agora um palhaço de filme de terror  – Pidge  fazia carrancas para Lance enquanto andava de costas enfrentando-o –  Vamos pare com isso, te pago uma bebida quando nos encontramos depois do trabalho ok?!

\- Ok Pigeon hahahahhahha devo um favor ao grandalhão por sempre me levar pra casa...   – Lance sabia que sempre que saia pra beber com Pidge e Hunk o único que era carregado por ficar bêbado com apenas duas latinhas era ele mesmo então devia muito aos dois amigos por aguentar suas piadas idiotas e alguns micos que pagava nos clubes. E seria exatamente assim nesta noite.

\- Falando no Hunk...- Enquanto caminhavam em direção ao portão principal o rapaz alto e musculoso sorria carinhosamente para a pequena Pidge que acenava de volta com empolgação nos olhos que quando se aproximaram mais fizeram um toque de mãos personalizado e por fim deram um leve tapa na face de Lance sem ao menos perceber e quando finalmente revolta-se contra a dupla – Só eu que acho isso realmente muito desnecessário ?! Vocês parecem duas crianças e eu tenho que fazer o papel de pai responsável que acho muito irônico e ....

\- Lance Lancey... Lancelot... Meu chapa...Não sabia que a situação tava tão complicada assim, Pigeon temos que urgentemente levar ele. – Hunk agora o esmagava com seus braços e um abraço lateral e olhando para Pidge com um certo desespero disfarçado no olhar.

Pidge entendeu o recado e como era sexta-feira ansiava pelo termino do período das aulas e do trabalho para irem a um certo lugar especial.

- bom então esta decidido, Lance! Quando seu turno acabar nos encontre lá e, por favor, não tenha mais uma de suas ideias malucas porque da ultima vez...

Porém já era tarde demais para a dupla, Lance agora tinha em seu rosto um sorriso malicioso e foi o suficiente para que Pidge e Hunk entendessem.

\- Ah eu vou me arrepender tanto disso...

\- Por favor, não se desesperem eu não irei aprontar ...muito. – Lance abraçou cada um com um braço e seguiu com os amigos enquanto riam para os corredores do colégio. A noite prometia a Lance que seria um alivio de tudo que tinha passado com Keith.

17:35 parado no balcão com as mãos apoiado o rosto Lance esta impaciente mas o dinheiro que estava ganhando com esse novo trabalho de barista estava ajudando a economizar, além de ter aprendido todas as bebidas do Starbucks, estava muito ansioso para poder fazer em casa para Keith... Ah espere é mesmo, ele havia ido embora, Lance já tinha até se esquecido o que havia acontecido de manhã, mas acabou se lembrando um pouco durante as aulas do segundo período quando pensava se não precisaria dar mais remédios a Keith pois parecia estar melhor.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando seu colega de trabalho “gentilmente” acertou sua bunda. Ele era apenas alguns centímetros mais baixo que Lance, seu humor estava sempre em constante mudança assim como suas expressões, perto dos clientes era um garoto doce e de expressões suaves e um lindo sorriso angelical, mas isso mudou quando Lance começou a trabalhar naquele pequeno Starbucks de rua, agora sempre que estava perto de Lance seu rosto mudava para de um garoto travesso, com olhos verdes-água que percorriam o corpo de Lance com um olhar provocante, e apenas em sua presença puxava os fios loiros para trás mordendo o lábio inferior. E Lance odiava isso porque sabia que não era muito diferente dele.

-WTF LEO! Não reclame se um dia você perder os dentes porque vou acertar sua cara de jeito!

- Ouch, não seja grosseiro Lance, isso assusta os clientes. – Agora sua expressão havia voltado ao normal e estava indo atender uma cliente enquanto dava risadinhas.

-Aaah seu duas caras, você saiu imune desta vez mas na próxima te pego de jeito...- Leo entregou a cliente o pedido sorrindo calmamente mas quando virou-se para Lance seu sorriso havia mudado para um orgulhoso, e veio caminhando em sua direção ate chegar em seu ouvido e sussurrar.

\- Nossa Lancey não sabia que estava tão desesperado.

 Em uma fração de segundo Lance envolto suas mãos no pescoço de Leo, por mais que seu lado “norvosinho” quisesse estrangula-lo, não fazia força nenhuma e apenas o encarava nervoso com suas atitudes folgadas. Lance se afastou e tirou o avental verde estava ansioso para se encontrar com Pidge e Hunk.

\- Meu turno já acabou, se me der licença tenho mais o que fazer.

Lance se apressou para chegar em casa e tomar um banho, estressado chorou um pouco mas sabia que não deixaria de ir se divertir, e com a toalha enrolada na cintura verificou o horário, ainda tinha algum tempo por ter saído cedo, algumas mensagens no chat com “pigeon” informavam noticias de ultima hora. 

Lance P.O.V

O que!? Onde vou arranjar a tempo uma roupa para uma festa a fantasia? Espera, eu tenho a antiga farda do meu irmão de quando ele foi para o exercito, posso pegar uma arma de brinquedo e ir de  _sniper_ _!_

Eu quase havia me esquecido de que tenho que arrumar a bagunça que ele havia deixado, havia roupas e tralhas espalhadas no chão do quarto, uma pontada atingiu meu peito ao recolher uma foto rasgada do chão, era antiga e impresso na foto tinha um pequeno garoto segurando a mão de outra pessoa que havia sido rasgada e levada embora, devia algum dia ter sido importante pra mim pois estava jogada ao lado da caixa de sapato de “coisas importantes do passado”.

\- Ah desgraçado mexeu nas informações pessoais de quem nem conhece, espalhou as minhas roupas, comeu meus pratos especiais e depois me abandonou porque tinha que desvendar seus segredos uuuu que suspeito não Keith QUEM VOCE PENSA QUE É!  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! –Pidge estava me ligando e ah porque sempre me assusto com o toque do telefone? Tenho que parar de falar sozinho quando me revolto, isso é muito esquisito.

-Hey Lance já estamos aqui, vou te passar o endereço por mensagem e vê se não demore muito pois tenho alguém que quero te apresentar.

\- Ok me da uma meia hora porque ainda vou me vestir e ... pera oque? Você me apresentando alguém?

\- Chega de perguntas e vem logo.

Ela desligou na minha cara, ah deuses precisava ser hoje que ela tinha que me apresentar alguém?! Havia sido um dia tão merda e precisava relaxar ao invés de ficar bancando o cavalheiro, bom mas não custa nada tentar não é mesmo.

Author P.O.V

Lance largou a fotografia em cima de seu criado-mudo e correu para se trocar, fez umas modificações na farda para deixa-la mais legal, passou seu melhor perfume, escovou os dentes e pegou um chiclete para distrair a ansiedade.  Era um garoto bonito normalmente mas naquela noite estava diferente, nem ele mesmo esperava parecer tão charmoso em um traje como aquele que vestia sua beleza era algo que admiravam pois era exótico e provocante.

Desde que aprendera a dirigir não usava muito o carro pois conseguia fazer tudo a pé e também era mais pratico, mas o endereço era longe e tinha vergonha de pegar um taxi carregando uma arma e uma garrafa de vodka, o que era nada normal, o antigo Cadillac Eldorado azul que era de seu avo era a única opção favorável no momento, girou a chave e o motor roncou o GPS em seu celular mostrava o caminho então Lance seguiu em frente.

Pidge estava vestida de pirata e Hunk ao seu lado de cozinheiro, estavam perto da bancada da cozinha onde conversavam com uma garota vestida de “Princesa Provocante”, Lance estacionou o carro na esquina da casa, o lugar era grande e haviam bastantes alunos de faculdade e do terceiro ano como Lance, muitas fantasias legais assim como a dele que chamava a atenção de alguns conhecidos. Quando entrou na casa procurou por eles até chegar na cozinha, a garota com certeza chamou sua atenção mas cumprimentou primeiro os amigos.

- Hunk! Adorei a fantasia!

\- Lance você veio! Sabia que não nos abandonaria hahahahah obrigada bro, sempre homenageando minha paixão, se não fosse por você que tivesse me ensinado tudo não sei o que seria de mim hahahah- Hunk puxou o garoto para um forte abraço de urso até que Pidge o puxa de volta.

- Atrazadinho você até que não demorou muito hoje. – Lance tinha o péssimo habito de chegar atrasado aos lugares por passar muito tempo no banho, mas não podia culpa-lo, pois sempre estava muito bem apresentável.

- hahaha você chegou nessa conclusão sozinha ou precisou do seu mapa do tesouro capitã? – Ninguém riu então Lance rapidamente envergonhado se virou para a garota para cumprimentá-la com um beijo na mão – Ah Pidge então era essa a encantadora garota que queria me apresentar?! Mas que honra se não se importar trouxe uma lembrancinha apenas para a aniversariante, pois alguém me avisou de ultima hora.

Lance fez um sorriso forçado e todos os encaravam confuso, até que Pidge se tocou do que o amigo queria dizer, a garota dava risinhos e agradeceu o presente.

-Obrigada eu realmente estava precisando disso. – Então virou a garrafa em uma bacia com frutas e outros líquidos para terminar o ponche.

\- Ah não Lance essa é a Amanda minha prima e o aniversário não é dela, na verdade quem eu iria te apresentar acho que nem chegou ainda também...

E foi naquele exato momento enquanto todos olhavam envolta a procura da pessoa em quem Pidge falava que entrou pela porta ele. O ultimo ser humano que Lance gostaria de ver naquele momento, Leo, ele estava vestido com uma fantasia de deus grego, algo muito irônico pois não tinha músculos e era magricela.

-Ai esta ele, Lance este é Leo e Leo este é Lance meu melhor amigo e cuidado, ele faz piadas ruins. – Pidge falava dando risadinhas ao lado do menino loiro que sorria radiante para Lance, o mesmo o encarava franzindo o cenho.

\- Lance! Como é bom te ver de novo. – Leo se aproximava de Lance e a pobre menina Pidge já não entendia mais nada, abriu a boca para perguntar algo mas foi interrompida por Lance.

\- WTF Leo?!

Lance P.O.V

Aquele moleque havia grudado em mim, era para ser uma noite boa e ainda bem que estou bêbado e os efeitos do álcool anestesiam as minhas vontades de dar na cara do Leo. O mesmo se distraia muito com algumas garotas mais velhas que tinham na festa e largava do meu pé de vez em quando, ficou com muitas, pois, por mais que eu odeie admitir isso, Leo é bonito e tem uma cabeleira enrolada e loira que atrai muito as mulheres, especialmente uma morena que o levou para um dos quartos do segundo andar, e a partir daí não o vi pelo resto da noite.

- Hey Lance parece que o Leo gosta mesmo de você não é mesmo? – Hunk sentou o meu lado no sofá me entregando uma garrafa de cerveja.

\- Ele só quer alimentar seu ego ficando comigo, ele sabe que não vai rolar nada então me provoca cada vez mais. – Eu queria poder ficar com alguém hoje para poder esquecer alguns problemas, e Hunk sendo meu melhor amigo não precisa saber do meu desespero. Ele e Pidge não sabem que sou Bi e tenho uma queda pelo representante da sala, eu poderia muito bem chegar nele hoje mas e se me recusasse e espalhasse para a escola que sou gay?! Não posso correr esse risco.

Ele estava lá a não muitos metros de distancia de mim dançando em um salão que ficava junto a sala de estar em que estava, não conseguia parar de olhar para o jeito hipnotizante em que se mexia, levantei os olhos da cintura para seu rosto e o vi lá, Keith. Devia ser novamente o álcool dominando meus desejos, eu sabia que aquele não era ele e sim o representante de sala. Mas meus olhos só queriam enxergar Keith.

- Bro você esta encarando ele demais, tome uma iniciativa de uma vez! – hunk me tirou dos meus devaneios. Mas o que, eu não posso e pera...

\- Do que você ta falando? Haha eu em, nunca! – Ele apenas me olhou com desaprovação – Esta tão na cara assim?

- Pidge descobriu no começo do ano, Lance, sem arrependimentos lembra?

\- Sem arrependimentos bro!

Author P.O.v

As luzes estavam mais fracas no local da “pista de dança” e só haviam alguns flashes de luzes coloridas, Lance bebeu alguns goles restantes da garrafa de cerveja e largou a garrafa no braço do sofá, estava caminhando em direção ao garoto devagar, observando cada movimento que o corpo fazia. Segurou sua cintura com as duas mãos e o empurrou devagar e calmamente até a parede, suas mãos modelavam a cintura e lombar do garoto enquanto Lance selou os seus lábios, o garoto devolveu as ações e atacou com as mãos a bunda de Lance “Porque os homens gostam tanto da minha bunda!?” pensou. Agora a língua do garoto havia invadido a boca de Lance, o beijo era intenso e foi interrompido apenas para recuperar o fôlego.

Lance o pressionara cada vez mais contra a parede, imaginava Keith ali o beijando e explorando seu corpo, mas sabia que aquele não era ele e estava se sentindo cada vez pior, o garoto atreveu-se a pressionar seu membro rígido contra o de Lance que no mesmo instante interrompeu o beijo mais uma vez, e viu Keith roçando o seu membro contra o de Lance com uma expressão em seu rosto que dizia:

\- Lance por favor vamos subir para um quarto, eu não aguento mais segurar.

Mas ele sabia que o garoto que pedia isso não era Keith, Lance voltou para a realidade e descolou os corpos, o garoto parecia estar destruído e Lance havia feito aquilo apenas com um beijo. Porém não era ele quem Lance queria e isso foi suficiente para traumatiza-lo, saiu correndo e naquela noite fugiu sem ao menos despedir-se dos amigos.

Lance corria entre os carros de uma avenida próxima até alcançar uma ponte que a ligava com outra avenida maior, havia um canal que as cortava e ali Lance apoiou as mãos na grade e gritou para o céu estrelado que refletia no rio.

-EU TE ODEIO KEITH.

Os faróis dos carros que passavam atrás dele iluminavam o cimento da calçada da ponte e as estrelas o céu solitário, Lance escorregou nas grades e sentou-se olhando para o céu, não havia lua naquela noite pois uma nuvem escura a cobria, a única do céu tampou sua luz gélida e fraca como as mãos de Lance que tremiam com a adrenalina que percorria seu corpo.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto enquanto voltava devagar para o local onde havia deixado o carro, sem deixar ser percebido por algumas pessoas que haviam deixado a festa naquele momento. Voltou pra casa em silencio, e as lágrimas já haviam cessado.

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite, por mais que estivesse morrendo de sono e bêbado a imagem que imaginara de Keith no lugar do garoto não saia de sua mente, Keith roçando seu membro rígido contra o seu, implorando por sexo com as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos contraídos, arfava de desejo. 

Na segunda-feira o garoto veio no encontro de Lance durante o almoço e pediu que o ocorrido ficasse apenas entre os dois e que esquecessem pois estavam bêbados e não tinham controle sob suas ações. Lance agradeceu a todos os Deuses possíveis por não ter sido exposto pelo representante, porém no fundo desejava que entendessem como ele realmente era e o que sentia sobre gêneros. Depois de mais de dois meses levando a vida o garoto voltou para falar com Lance, que já estava morto de saudades de Keith, mas continuava negando isso para manter-se forte, no ultimo dia de aula antes da formatura. Durante o almoço novamente, enquanto Lance estava com alguns outros amigos e com Hunk sentados em umas das mesas do jardim do pátio, ele o puxou pela manga e pediu que o acompanhasse.

\- Eu te c-chamei aqui p-p-porque precisava falar com você.  – Ele estava nervoso e olhava para cima encarando os olhos de Lance com certo desespero. Eles estavam agora atrás do colégio, apenas eles e a adrenalina que corria pelo corpo de Lance, aquela sensação de borboletas no estomago estava falha, e o coração palpitava. – ha ha ha isso é meio obvio me desculpe...

- ha ha Não se preocupe, sou todo ouvidos. – Lance e o garoto riram sem graça e envergonhados. Ele era fofo, e lembrava muito Keith, os olhos azuis marinhos principalmente, aquele olhar que parecia ver todos os segredos que Lance guardava.

- Bo-bom eu vou direto ao ponto... – Ele respirou profundamente e retomou uma postura ereta olhando com determinação para Lance que agora sentia certa vergonha alheia por essa mudança drástica de postura. – Então, Lance, POR FAVOR FAÇA SEXO COMIGO!

Ainda bem que os dois estavam em um local isolado do colégio, pois o garoto praticamente gritou para Lance que fizesse sexo com ele, aquilo nem parecia um pedido, mas sim um desejo insaciável. Lance parecia uma estatua grega, petrificado enquanto o garoto que parecia um tomate com Parkinson olhava para os lados assustado esperando que ninguém tivesse o escutado.

\- Ai meu Deus Lance me perdoe eu tive a intenção se gritar... – Lance o interrompeu pressionando-o contra a parede. Aproximou seu rosto ao dele e sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do garoto que sentia tremeliques pela aproximação repentina.

 

 

 

Keith estava apoiado na porta do metrô, seu rosto refletindo no vidro uma expressão de decepção por ele mesmo, estava se sentindo o pior ser humano do mundo por além de ter deixado Lance, ter roubado dinheiro, roupas e necessidades básicas para sobreviver na vida independente que temia.

Tirou do bolso a imagem do seu primeiro amor que cuidou dele assim como havia feito nos últimos dias, prometia a si mesmo que voltaria assim que tivesse resolvido sua crise existencial, afinal de contar era um experimento de laboratório com magia negra, sua memória havia voltado apenas para lembra-lo pelo que havia passado. Era literalmente um gatinho assustado que não sabia nada sobre a vida.

Havia poucas pessoas no vagão que estava e não se preocupou em chorar ali mesmo, lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas sentou-se no assento mais próximo e abaixou a cabeça deixando as lágrimas escorrerem.  Depois de um tempo acordou apoiado na janela ao lado de onde estava sentado, não se lembrava de ter dormido mas ao olhar ao redor já estava escuro, havia uma estação e um túnel que levava a cidade. Keith estava na ultima estação do metro que era em um campo, estava longe da cidade. Sua coisas estavam logo ao seu lado e a porta aberta para um salão, Keith pegou suas coisas, se levantou curioso para saber onde estava, o lugar era mal iluminado mas parecia ser uma estação antiga de trem, andou pouco ate encontrar o segurança dormindo em um dos bancos ao redor de um grande relógio que tinha no centro do salão.

\- Ei, senhor acorde. – Keith cutucou a barriga do homem, mas parecia estar em seu décimo quinto sono, ele olhou em volta atrás de um mapa, havia uma cabine acesa perto de uma das saídas.

Olhou pra trás para verificar se o homem ainda dormia e entrou no pequeno cômodo, estava uma bagunça com xícaras espalhadas e uma televisão ligada no jornal local. Keith abriu as gavetas em busca de utensílios, achou o mapa, afastou da mesa a sujeira e abriu o mapa que indicava um pequeno pedaço de terra com pontos marcados, um deles a antiga estação de trem reformada em que estava. Seus olhos percorreram o mapa até achar o centro da cidadezinha.

\- Quem esta ai? – O guarda havia acordado. - O que estava fazendo dormindo no meu metro sem pagar! - E agora o homem corria na direção da cabine em que Keith estava, pegou o mapa e correu na direção da saída mais próxima, o guarda furioso sacou sua arma e disparou na direção do garoto através do salão. Graças a uma série de acontecimentos, como o guarda ter quebrado seus óculos no dia anterior e não ter enxergado o garoto direito, apenas um tiro acertou o braço direito de Keith que continuou correndo ate achar uma moto que estava apoiada perto da saída da estrada. Porém o homem já estava sem balas pelas tentativas falhas de tentar acertar o garoto mais de uma vez, e apenas uma bala não iria parar ele de fugir. Sucesso, com uma ligação direta Keith subiu na moto e em arrancada sumiu na estrada, olhou pra trás e viu o homem recuperando fôlego e indo embora.

Depois de um tempo procurando por um posto achou um no pé de uma colina, abasteceu a moto e seguiu para o banheiro para curar o ferimento, havia muito sangue mas agora o que mais lhe preocupava era achar a bala, era difícil por causa da dor e principalmente fazer aquilo sozinho pois era Lance que sabia cuidar dele. Lavou o ferimento e acalmou-se ao perceber que a bala não estava ali, pois havia pegado de raspão, era apenas um corte fundo e, após ter enfaixado o corte se encarava no espelho com desprezo, seus olhos estavam ficando vermelhos e seus caninos haviam crescido. Ele não queria que aquilo voltasse a atormenta-lo, mas já era tarde demais, saiu cambaleando do banheiro e jogou algumas notas no caixa, a mulher que o atendia olhou preocupada mas sem deixa-la falar Keith ligou a moto e foi embora. 

Keith não se estabilizava na moto e quase havia caído duas vezes quando quase foi atropelado por um caminhão, estava próximo da cidade, mas decidiu parar na beira da estrada, via de longe pequenos pontos de luz que formavam a cidadezinha, aquela tensão que percorria seus músculos esvazia por seu corpo á medida que respirava mais calmamente, Keith se sentia angustiado queria poder se arrepender de todas suas decisões tomadas, pobre garoto. Seu ferimento já havia parado de sangrar e agora já estava mais calmo, apoiou a moto no poste de luz e revirou a bolsa atrás de comida. Ali, sentado na beira da estrada mastigando uma barrinha de cereal, Keith sentia seu peito inflar-se com ares pesados de preocupação, não queria se sentir mal, sabia que iria resolver as coisas e voltar para casa, isso se Lance o aceitasse de volta, pensava. Pensava demais em tudo, sabia gora que deveria seguir para a pequena cidade atrás de respostas, mas estava tão cansado, exausto e tão cheio daquele estresse todo.

O garoto de cabelos negros adormeceu ali mesmo embaixo do céu estrelado, passaram-se algumas horas apenas até que o dia amanhecesse atrás de três figuras altas aos olhos de Keith, demorou até que conseguisse processar que acabou dormindo na estrada e que estava sendo sequestrado, espera... Keith viu suas mãos amarradas à frente de seu corpo e os homens davam risada.

Havia uma minivan estacionada mais a frente, um homem de cabelos compridos e platinado saiu da porta da frente batendo-a com um estrondo.

\- Então você é o Keithy? -  Ao aproximar-se, os três homens abriram passagem com medo estampado em suas faces, ele, o homem grande abaixou-se para cochichar algo ao menor deles que se encontrava ao seu lado agora. Ele apenas assentiu  e deu alguns passos para trás, os dois outros homens que eram gêmeos olharam com duvida mas não hesitaram em fazer o mesmo.

\- Mas que porra esta acontecendo? – Keith olhava para os lados para ver se havia alguém passando pela rodovia, ao focar bem o olhar viu carros alinhados uns ao lado dos outros formando uma barricada, em ambos os lados da rodovia.

\- Eu sou Lotor. – O homem estava agachado de frente para Keith ainda imobilizado no chão, seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos, ah, Keith se perdeu em seus olhos, como se estivesse se afogando em uma praia em meio uma tempestade, não havia ninguém que pudesse o salvar. Os olhos de Lotor tinham a iris amarelada com uma pupila que rasgava-a , eram grandes e hipnotizantes mas ao mesmo tempo eram puxados e calmos. Keith se sentia estranho, não conseguia parar de encara-lo e estava se sentindo tão sonolento, podia cochilar ali mesmo prestes a ser capturado.

- Hey parece que esta funcionando. – comentou um dos gêmeos. O mais baixinho empurrou os gêmeos para dentro da minivan e foi apenas nesse momento em que Keith observou que eram todos de uma associação ou máfia, algo do tipo... Tinham calças formais pretas e camisas social roxo escuro, todos estavam vestidos com tal traje, menos Lotor que por cima da camisa tinha seu terno cor vinho escuro, estava um pouco apertado dando contraste ao seus músculos.

\- Você talvez esteja se sentindo bem cansado, porque não descansa mais, irei cuidar de você Keith. – O pobre garoto revirava os olhos de sono agora, sentia-se embriagado mas não podia deixar-se ser levado por tal homem, parecia um sonho. Tentando a resistir a tal tentação, rolou para o lado oposto a que Lotor havia se agachado assim fazendo o mesmo pular em cima de Keith.

O garoto ainda tinha suas mão atadas apenas no pulso, e quando o homem no terno pulou para para-lo imobilizou Keith sentando-se em sua cintura e pressionando seu peito.

- Huf Huf, garoto se acalme, não vou machuca-lo... Ainda. – Lotor esforçava-se para controlar o rebelde, merda, hipnotiza-lo não funcionou totalmente, pensou.  Tirou do bolso do casaco um pequeno frasco com um liquido roxo dentro, já sabia que Keith resistiria a sua magia. – Hey olhe para mim, vou me certificar que não façam nada com você enquanto não estiver por perto, se concentre na minha voz.

Keith era mais fraco que Lotor, e para piorar o homem estava sentado em cima de si, evitava olha-lo nos olhos mas conforme falou sentia-se cada vez mais fraco, lutou mas conforme falava caricias em seu ouvido,  entregou-se.

-Bom garoto, olhe pra mim agora. - Lotor puxou a camiseta de Keith para cima e conforme o garoto tentou resistir com os braços o homem prendeu as mãos atadas acima da cabeça de Keith, pressionando-as contra o chão. Terminou de levantar a camiseta até o peito do garoto de cabelos preto, que não parava de se debater, sentia-se satisfeito por estar conseguindo resistir á tão volúvel truque de magia, mas queria se entregar novamente ao estranho e parar de resistir.

Lotor abriu o frasco e bebeu o liquido, Keith confuso achou que o homem o faria beber mas não, sorriu maliciosamente e começou a beijar o abdômen do garoto. Fazia voltas com a língua ao redor do umbigo e provocava o mesmo dando beijos na região púbica onde começava o elástico de sua cueca, arrancado dele gemidos e berros de desespero até que em um movimento rápido e inesperado o homem enterrou os caninos alongados na parte lateral da cintura desnuda de Keith, um gemido deixou os pulmões do indefeso garoto fazendo Lotor corar, e Keith apagar completamente.

\- Nossa isso mudou drasticamente meus planos.

Em sincronia, levantou o corpo de Keith colocando-o em seus ombros, levantou e virou-se, todos aqueles quer faziam parte do esquadrão de Lotor encaravam os dois que haviam acabado com com a diversão de algumas apostas.

\- Eu disse que ele não seria capaz de matar o rapaz. – Um guarda comentou recebendo algumas notas de dólares de um funcionário mais formal. Alguns dispersaram-se limpando sangue que escorria pelas narinas, fingindo que nada havia acontecido, Lotor entrou no fundo da minivan dando olhares ameaçadores aqueles que esperavam algo a mais dentro do carro, deixou Keith desfalecido em cima de alguns caixotes e mochilas cobertas por uma lona, o homem encarou-o por um momento e tirou seu terno para cobrir o tronco do garoto, fechou as portas com um estrondo e voltou sua atenção para aqueles ali que ajudavam no sequestro.

\- Teríamos que passar para recolher mais quatro corpos, como meu pai havia dito. – Lotor tirou do bolso da calça um dispositivo GPS com a localização dos experimentos que haviam fugido como Keith. – Mas parece que duas unidades que mandei já alcançou dois deles, de algum modo os dois corpos encontrados juntos na praia, anunciado hoje de manhã pelas autoridades, eram nossos.

Ele guardou o dispositivo de volta no bolso da calça e dirigiu-se a um carro baixo e preto na saída da estrada. – Irei reportar no relatório que achamos o mais difícil de ter sido encontrado sem DETALHES, portanto este esquadrão esta sob meus cuidados. Dispensados – Segurando a porta do carro acenou para que a minivan fosse até onde estava.

- Wisto faça como foi dito anteriormente. Mostre o corpo ao curador para reconhecimento e deixe-o no laboratório que determinarem depois da meia noite ele ira acordar, pegue o garoto Keith e o guie até o corredor 2b que leva até a doca 5 irei estar esperando-o lá. Não se preocupe vou desativar o sistema de câmeras.  

Assim Lotor bateu a porta do carro e desapareceu na estrada.

Lance sentia-se nervoso ao estar fazendo aquilo, o garoto havia se apaixonado por ele, era comum para Lance receber cartas de amor e declarações de garotas, mas aquele era o primeiro garoto que havia pedido tal coisa: 

\- Você tem certeza de que quer isso? – O garoto estava envolto pelo corpo de Lance, o antebraço esquerdo estava apoiado em cima da cabeça do garoto e a mão direita segurava o ombro do garoto menor que estava apoiado na parede, quem passasse por ali acharia que tal cena parecia ser uma intimidação mas Lance mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do garoto, fazendo-o soltar um gemido fraco. –È uma pena ser tão fraco, não se sente mal sendo encurralado desse jeito?- Sem poder fazer nada o pobre garoto gostava daquilo, era exatamente o que queria de Lance e absorver dele todo esse poder que exercia. Passou as mãos na lateral do corpo o modelando chegando na cintura onde enfiou as mãos dentro da calça de Lance apertando sua bunda dando risadinhas, o mesmo deu um salto e ficou vermelho como um pimentão mas continuou a brincadeira que haviam criado, o provocava com mordiscadas no pescoço deixando marcas vermelhas. Ficaram um tempinho apenas com beijos e mordidas e Lance já estava nas nuvens.– Ah Keith você é delicioso... 

O garoto tirou as mãos da cintura de Lance que apertava para se segurar e paralisou, parou de sentir o prazer do momento e o maldito continuava a murmurar baixinho em seu ouvido o nome de Keith e ainda lambia seu pescoço deixando leves mordidas. Não queria mais aquilo, estava tendo falsas ilusões, suas esperanças foram esmagadas e tudo o que pretendia ter com o cubano fora jogado na lata de lixo. Estava prestes a empurrar Lance quando um garoto de cabelos enrolados e loiro mais ou menos de sua altura apareceu ainda recuperando fôlego perto deles, Lance se afastou no mesmo instante assustado. 

\- Lance cara você é idiota! – O garoto loiro era bem mais baixo que o cubano, mas mesmo assim o empurrou derrubando-o no chão, subiu em seu colo e socou seu maxilar poucas vezes até voltar a falar deixando Lance recobrar a sanidade. – Você não pode simplesmente começar a “dar em cima de alguém” que se parece com o cara que te deu um pé na bunda... Ele ainda é inocente e não entende o que estava prestes a fazer. 

\- Porra Leo quem que te falou? E ele tava gostando... – Lance não era quem estava tentando parecer, seus instintos queriam falar mais alto. – Ninguém nos viu vindo pra cá e... 

Uma sensação ácida subiu pela garganta de Lance ao retornar o olhar para o garoto que continuava na parede, ele estava pálido e não emitia emoção alguma estampava um rosto confuso e olhos marejados. Leo os observava de braços cruzados. – Eu e metade do pessoal do terceiro ano vimos vocês vindo para os fundos pelas janelas do segundo andar... 

Lance não sabia o que havia saído de fininho pelos seus lábios, mas tinha pleno conhecimento do que estava acontecendo, mesmo sem querer não conseguia esquecer, se levantou e foi em direção ao garoto e o abraçou timidamente. – Oi Lance não se atreva a fazer mais isso cara, não é ele quem você quer, pare de se iludir de uma vez! – Leo estava furioso, mesmo não sabendo de Keith, conhecia o fato de que Lance estava apenas criando falsas expectativas sobre o pobre garoto e ele.  

Porém já era tarde demais, o garoto já havia desenvolvido fortes sentimentos por Lance, amava seu sorriso e tudo no cubano alto de olhos azuis, o afastou um pouco do abraço suficientemente para olhar ele nos olhos que tanto amava. – Vá atrás dele... – O garoto disse com um sorriso torto e amarelado, seus olhos marejados voltaram-se para Leo, o mesmo esticou a mão direita para que o acompanhasse. Lance ficou ali parado vendo o garoto do coração em que havia partido ir embora, e nunca se sentiu tão aliviado por poder se libertar. 

O moreno havia entendido o recado, tentou manter-se e não se deixou sensibilizar, sentou-se de frente para a parede e encostou a testa na fria superfície fitando a grama, Lance não fazia a menor ideia de como ir atrás de Keith, mas tinha certeza de que não aguentava mais fingir que não sentia saudades, e não podia mais quebrar outro pobre coração achando que era o amor da sua vida. Keith precisava de ajuda, pressentia isso, havia se passado mais de dois meses e Lance queria morrer por não vê-lo, e agora não havia outro jeito tinha aguentado até seu limite e havia negado esses sentimentos ao máximo, não adiantava procura-los em outra pessoa, não adiantava mais negar.  

Lance largaria tudo para ir atrás de Keith, sabia agora seus sentimentos verdadeiros por ele e não voltaria mais atrás, teria de se preparar, levaria todos os tipos de suprimentos que pudesse carregar. Estava com medo, estaria mais uma vez saindo para encarar o mundo depois de ter se adaptado a um novo lugar.  

Portanto fora feito, prestes a entrar na estação olhou para a janela do apartamento e se viu no lugar de Keith, viu o que ele viu a tanto tempo atrás e deve ter sido horrível ver Lance gritando xingamentos por ter o deixado. Sentiu-se mais uma vez fraco por ter lembrado isso, Lance se sentou na escadaria da entrada da estação e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, não pode evitar deixar algumas lágrimas rolarem, estava muito confuso e sensibilizado.  

Pessoa passavam e olhavam para ele com pena, tirou a foto do pequeno Keith do bolso do casaco e olhou ele profundamente nos olhos. Aquilo lhe deu força para continua e assim se passaram duas semanas em que Lance parava de estação em estação para andar pelo centro das pequenas cidadezinhas perguntando se haviam visto Keith, pelas descrições um homem que estava sentado perto de um bar levantou-se abruptamente ao escutar “ deve ter roubado algo para fugir” o homem se dirigiu na direção de Lance e o mesmo começou a ficar nervoso, ele vestia um uniforme de guarda, e o agarrou pelo colarinho.  

\- Olha só moleque, é bom esse safado devolver minha moto! Era uma relíquia!  - O homem exaltado percebeu no olhar de Lance que já estava cansado de procurar pelo fugitivo e sentiu-se sensibilizado também e resolveu ajuda-lo. - Preste atenção filho... - O velho sentou-se em uma das mesas do bar e pediu para o garçom um copo de whisky. - Tenho pouca informação sobre seu amigo mas depois que levou minha moto enquanto estava no serviço, até hoje não o vi novamente e foi na mesma época em que começou aquele absurdo com a companhia de laboratórios de Zarkon... Pegue essa mesma linha ferroviária e vá até o seu final é naquela cidade que fica a CO. 

-Oque foi esse escândalo? Não fiquei sabendo. - Lance franzia o cenho e mordia os lábios enquanto ouvia o velho falar. 

-Bom, como essas três pequenas cidades não possuem muitos moradores para uma empresa tão grande foi fácil comprar o silencio dos moradores locais, mas uma hora a verdade seria revelada, Lotor um dos filhos do chefe da companhia foi pego capturando alguns humanos para fazer experimentos em uma das unidades de laboratórios do seu pai em que estava encarregado. E muitos deles conseguiram fugir e Lotor foi atrás de cada um e os arrastou novamente para dentro dos laboratórios, os bastardos possuem muito dinheiro por causa de muitas pesquisas benéficas já realizadas mas esse escândalo fez com que uma má imagem repercutisse. Bom garoto, é apenas isso que eu sei até o momen... 

Lance levantou da mesa e uma aura negra o envolvia, estava frustrado com toda a informação que recebera. Agradeceu o velho com um sorriso triste e foi embora para continuar seguindo, agora que a ficha havia caído Lance sabia quem havia feito aquilo com Keith, quando fizera e como. Estava mais do que bravo e sentado agora em um dos acentos do trem refletia que não falatava muito para acha-lo. 

Era obvio que sabia dessa maldita companhia de laboratórios, havia recebido muitos prêmios pelos experimentos, mas esses, esses foram feitos com algo a mais, Lance havia visto o estado de Keith quando o recolhera e agora as peças se encaixavam perfeitamente. Iria atrás dos desgraçados para recuperar Keith e os outros que estavam sofrendo com tal exploração. 

   
Keith acordou com um baques pequenos ecoando na sua cabeça, encontrava-se preso a uma cadeira localizada no centro de uma grande sala em um duplex, a luz do fim de tarde entrava ente as frestas da longas cortinas que cobriam as grandes janelas. Estava virado para a paisagem que se projetava ente as cortinas, estava a muitos metros de altura talvez no ultimo andar do prédio, no mesmo instante se lembrou que quando estava em sua moto vira duas grandes torres perto das montanhas e abaixo delas a cidadezinha, apenas sustentada pela grande empresa. 

Os baques eram o som dos sapatos de alguém que se aproximava de onde Keith estava, como estava de costas não conseguia enxergar, ainda estava se sentindo tonto e sua barriga roncava de fome e se sentia ainda mais nervoso com a aproximação, com medo de morrer, medo de perder tudo o que ainda estava por vir, mas se acordou assim é porque não o queriam morto, e consequentemente já estava esperando o pior quando saiu atrás de respostas para sua identidade. Apenas fechou os olhos e esvaiu de sua mente tudo o que o estressava. 

-Vejo que acordou, Keith não é mesmo?- Essa voz, o garoto de olhos azul marinho os abriu com surpresa e encontrou apoiando as duas mãos na janela aberta ele mesmo, o homem que o havia raptado. 

-O QUE VOCE QUER DE MIM? -  O homem se aproximou ainda mais e olhava Keith com um sorriso torto. As mãos de Keith estava atadas nas costas impossibilitando-o de atacar o homem quando esticou a mão para alcançar o topo da cabeça do garoto pálido de cabelos negros. 

-Não fique bravo comigo, esquentadinho, fiz isso para seu bem, e agradeça por não estar com os outros trancado em um laboratório. - O homem pegou o queixo de Keith e passou o polegar pelos lábios ressecados do garoto, estava com as bochechas rubras por causa da ação, novamente indefeso e sem poder fazer nada. 

-O o oque esta a-acontecendo... - Keith voltou a ter posse de sua sanidade e mordeu o dedo indicador do homem quando o enfiou na boca de Keith, as marcas da mordida faziam pequenas gotas de sangue aparecer. - Você sabe alguma coisa de eu estar nessa situação, me conte tudo o que sabe e prometo não machuca-lo mais, é uma ordem. 

-Você é um milagre...- O homem não demonstrou reação alguma a mordida, apenas provocou mais Keith ao passar o sangue em seus lábios, fazendo-o de culpado, uma mancha vermelha marcava a pele clara do garoto atravessava suas bochechas pintando os lábios.  - Irei contar, mas terá que ser um bom gatinho e se comportar. 

Keith riu com desgosto mas procurou manter a calma. - Você me da nojo, mas preciso saber então continue. - Keith abriu ainda mais as pernas e levantou o queixo com olhar desafiador para o homem. 

-Sou o filho mais novo do dono da companhia Zarkon, Lotor e fui o escolhido para herdar o nome da companhia e suas posses, quero desenvolver ainda mais os experimentos realizados aqui e fazer modificações genéticas que entrem para a historia, mas os primeiros experimentos sempre são falhos até que transformamos você Keith, um garoto órfão e que encontrava-se sozinho no mundo, foi perfeito e deu certo, um híbrido criado em um laboratório e que deu em muitos sacrifícios. - Lotor recuperou o fôlego, dirigiu-se até uma bancada e encheu uma taça com vinho. 

-Não me importa o quão poderoso você é, quero saber quem eu era antes de vocês me transformarem nesse monstro. - Sua cabeça havia caído pra trás e permaneceu com os olhos fechados, suas mãos atadas latejavam de dor. - Quero voltar a ser normal, não aprendi a lidar com isso... 

-Oh pobre Keith não há mais volta, já foi feito e você foi um investimento alto meu, até me cedi a magia negra, as velhas diziam que seria impossível fazer você sem sacrificar milhares e milhares de pobres animaizinhos até conseguir um DNA que se encaixasse ao seu e que sua alma aceitasse outro hospedeiro também. - Agora Lotor havia soltado seu coque e os cabelos lisos e brancos caiam sobre suas costas largas, estava de costas para Keith, observando o por do sol, que ficou em silencio apenas engolindo tudo aquilo. 

-Por isso não consigo controlar.- Keith murmurou para si mesmo. - Pode devolver minhas memorias por completo? Há coisas que queria poder lembrar sem me esquecer novamente... 

Lotor se virou para Keith com a taça na mão, tinha uma expressão reflexiva, Lotor precisava provar para o mundo que seu experimento havia dado certo, isso possibilitava uma nova forma de vida, uma nova raça que poderia habitar o planeta. Era lucro na certa para a companhia de experimentos, seria o homem mais rico do mundo. 

Keith seria seu bichinho de estimação que poderia cuidar de suas próprias responsabilidades, não daria problemas e cuidaria da casa. Era um plano perfeito. 

-Keith, posso devolver seu passado e quem realmente é, sua identidade. Posso te ensinar a lidar com isso e posso te dar uma vida normal. Mas terá que concordar que será meu, e irá atender as minhas necessidades pessoais. 

-Eu prefiro morrer! 

-Vamos lá Keithy aceite, você não quer ter uma vida normal? E se nos dermos bem posso promove-lo, o que acha de ser meu amante?! Terá dinheiro e luxo ao meu lado! - Lotor provocante sentou-se no colo de Keith e mordiscou seu pescoço, Keith remexia-se tentando fazer com que o homem parasse, fechou os olhos para tentar não olhar para Lotor. - Vamos garoto colabore um pouco... 

Mas remexer-se piorou ainda mais a situação para Keith, Lotor havia ficado ereto e foi tarde demais, ao olhar para si mesmo Keith percebeu que estava roçando seu membro rígido no do homem que o olhava fixamente, fazia involuntariamente não queria aquilo.  Conseguiu recobrar a consciência e aproveitou que Lotor esta distraído para forçar suas garras para fora e cortar as cordas que o prendiam a cadeira, estava pronto para derrubar Lotor de seu colo e fugir pelas escadas de incêndio, mas o homem de logos cabelos platinados já estava fora de si, colocou seu membro e o de Keith para fora da calça e masturbou os dois. Keith arfava, e por uma fração de segundo viu Lance ali, brincando com seu membro não aguentou, sua face ficou inteiramente vermelha e seu nariz começou a sangrar como um chafariz. 

-Viu, nem mesmo você aguentou, fomos feitos um para o outro, se não aceitar terei que te matar Keithy.- Lotor havia terminado, sua mão estava melecada. 

-Pois então tente.- Keith de uma cabeçada  em Lotor e o derrubou no chão, enquanto corria Keith arrumava sua calça, quer dizer, a de Lance que havia roubado. Estava perto da saída de emergência quando escutou disparos que ecoaram pelo longo corredor, a distancia entre ele e a porta parecia ter aumentado, não pode ser, parecia ter chegado tão perto, apoiou-se na parede e olhou para trás onde Lotor estava com mais três homens, continuou seguindo e deixou assim um rastro de sangue na parede. 

-Garoto se acalme não há nada que possamos fazer, é uma companhia que emprega muitos cientistas e possui muito dinheiro, sua distribuição de produtos é exemplar. 

-ELES ESTÃO MATANDO PESSOAS INOCENTES PARA PRESTIGIAR A PORRA DO NOME DA COMPANHIA DELES!  

-Nossos investigadores tratam de apenas casos pequenos aqui da cidade, se quiser ir contra Zarkon terá que ir atrás da CIA para investigar a companhia deles... Já disse, não podemos ajudar você garoto. 

-Mas a polícia não possui reforços para resgatar essas pessoas? Meu amigo esta lá dentro sofrendo nas mãos desses bastardos que acham que estão revolucionando a ciência da genética. 

-Como sabe de tanto garoto? Eles podem vir atrás de você por saber tanto deles... 

-Fiz minha lição de casa senhor, e vocês não deveriam saber também são da polícia, como ainda não virou uma cobaia? 

-Bom... hã.. Temos um acordo de benefícios. 

Lance hesitou, após perceber que não conseguiria de jeito nenhum entrar sozinho para procurar por Keith dentro da enorme companhia, foi pedir ajuda para a polícia local foi meio sem esperanças pois sabia da resposta e assim fora feito, saiu de delegacia insatisfeito. 

Olhava feio para a delegacia tentando pensar em algo, fora inconsequente em tentar fazer tudo sozinho. 

-Hey volte aqui você não vai ajuda-lo! Não devemos nos intrometer nesses assuntos! 

-Sou seu superior você não manda em mim! 

Um garoto da estatura de Lance veio correndo em sua direção enquanto o velho murmurava lamentos ao voltar para dentro da delegacia, diminuiu a velocidade ao se aproximar de Lance. 

-Hey eu escutei que precisa de ajuda para acabar com o que a companhia de Zarkon está fazendo, eu sou o filho do chefe daqui da polícia desse distrito, tenho alguns amigos que possam ajudar.... 

Lance se levantou da guia da calçada, seus olhos se igualaram ao do garoto, eram da mesma altura, o garoto tinha um bom físico como o Lance, mas seus olhos eram verdes e seu cabelo era bagunçado com fios ruivos, era cheio de sardas. Lance o encarou por alguns segundos analisando-o da cabeça aos pés. 

-Como pretende me ajudar? 

-Tenho um plano, mas preciso de um desconhecido para se infiltrar no prédio sem que seja percebido e você parece perfeito. -O Garoto sentia-se determinado, quando ouviu os gritos de Lance dentro da delegacia sabia que ele devia ser louco suficiente ou não sabia o tamanho do problema. -Ah antes que me esqueça sou o Ruben. 

-O nome é Lance, quero muito que esses caras passem o resto de suas vidas na cadeia mas meu principal objetivo é salvar um amigo meu... 

-Hey vamos com calma Lance acho que você não tem muita ideia do que é invadir a companhia de Zarkon, é só o prédio com mais seguranças depois do Pentágono e de mais difícil acesso depois da Área 51, muitos que nem você que já tentaram invadir para salvar algum familiar nunca mais deu as caras por essas bandas.. - Lance portanto não perdeu suas esperanças e aceitou trabalhar com Ruben para recuperar Keith, encarar a silhueta do garoto fez Lance concentrar-se em seu sorriso, calmo e sincero. Talvez agora as coisas começassem a andar de um jeito mais apressado na vida de Lance portanto teria que manter a calma que havia encontrado no sorriso de um  garoto desconhecido, Ruben era apenas arteiro e estava procurando algo que o excitasse cada vez mais, quem sabe da próxima vez pode tentar ir nadar com as baleia do parque aquático ... Cada um possuía seus objetivos com tal invasão e foi gentil da parte de Ruben fazer de Lance um membro do grupo temporário. 

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que Lance começara a se preparar com Ruben para invadir os prédios da companhia, culpa ocupava seus pensamentos pois Ruben havia pegado algumas armas de seu pai para defender-se, era esperado do comportamento hiperativo de Lance que ao carregar uma arma de verdade seu sangue começasse a borbulhar como todas as vezes que algo muito sério e que mudaria o destino de sua vida estava prestes a acontecer. Era empolgante e ao mesmo tempo assustador, era engraçado como tudo parecia ter passado rápido demais, isso era o que assustava, o detalhe da empolgação consumia o ar dos pulmões de Lance. 

Seria um dia e tanto, naquela noite Lance não pregou os olhos sequer um segundo e ficou encarando as orelhas de Ruben, o mesmo tomou coragem para abrir os olhos e falar. 

-Cara você é gay? 

Lance gelou da cabeça aos pés, era obvio que agora não poderia regredir, amava Keith com todas as forças e descobriu isso aos poucos, podemos chamar isso de amor que "não consegue ficar sem o outro", Lance sim sairia em mil encontros com Keith para saber mais sobre o que gosta, seus queijos preferidos e medos....mas se declararia gay? Não, Lance não era hétero nem gay, algo entre ambos parecia perfeito, foi assim desde pequeno, gostava de garotos e garotas mas não mencionara nunca para ninguém. 

-Bissexual, e já tenho dono tire os olhos. 

-hahaha relaxa cara sou assexual, então voce tem dono? É o "amigo" que está indo salvar? 

A risada calma de Ruben quebrou a tensão, Lance deixou o sorriso firme no rosto para não pensar que o pior poderia ter acontecido com Keith, queria que ele estivesse bem. 

-Keith, eu salvei ele duas vez, longa história, e sempre tenho essa sensação que somos como lados opostos de um imã, sempre somos separados por alguma obra do maldito destino. Eu só quero poder abraçar ele, o perfume dele é tão aconchegante, me faz confortável e já faz tanto tempo, estou morrendo de saudades... 

Ruben o encarava com os olhos arregalados, as palavras doces que saiam pela boca do garoto moreno ecoaram em seus ouvidos, Lance continuou falando de Keith mas por um momento Ruben sentiu sua respiração falhar e suas bochechas esquentarem, estava perdido nas palavras ouvindo os choramingo de Lance que agora parecia uma criança falando sobre o novo amigo que fez na escola para a mãe, tal pensamento fez Ruben sair de seus devaneios. 

-Porra cara me sinto mal por você mas vamos te ajudar amanhã e em troca quero ver você beijando esse cara ai ok? Boa noite. 

-Pera que... 

Ruben virou antes que Lance protestasse, um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios de ambos, aquilo havia confortado os dois garotos ansiosos para que o dia amanhecesse logo. 

Os olhos de keith reviraram ao voltarem a posição, foi assustador ao virar a cabeça e ver corpos alinhados ao seu lado, pálidos em estado de decomposição, apenas uma lâmpada iluminava o local, estava em uma sala vazia apenas ele e os corpos, um liquido vermelho começou a vazar pela boca virou para o lado oposto o vomitando, um gosto metálico que o fez franzir o cenho adaptando-se a luz que vinha por debaixo de uma porta a sua frente, mais forte que a do ambiente em si. 

Levantou-se cambaleando da maca, o fino lençol que o cobria caiu no chão, estava sem nada o chão de azulejos estava frio, sentia novamente o liquido vermelho subir pela garganta, aquela sensação de estar sendo sufocado o fazia desespera-se o medo de perder o ar e algo em que se agarrar, fincou as garras no colchão assim rasgando ao cair no chão vomitando o liquido vermelho, amarrou na cintura o lençol para se cobrir, era estranho, ouvia passos muito distantes. 

Keith se levantou com dificuldade mas seguiu até a porta para abrir uma fresta, um longo corredor se estendia, não havia ninguém ali. Olhou novamente para os corpos ali deitados e sem vida, de onde eram os passos que ele estava escutando? Era uma sensação estranha sair da sala seminu e andar por aquele corredor, e se alguém o pegasse escapando? Não poderia haver piores situações do que havia passado, valia correr o risco de Lotor abusar ainda mais de suas emoções? 

Continuou andando, Keith ainda ouvia os passos que foram aumentando conforme se aproximava do final, o desespero voltou como se fosse atropelado por um tanque de guerra, sem pensar muito encontrou um grande salão vazio, elevadores na parede oposta que indicavam as setas que subiam e desciam em constante movimento, á direita havia apenas janelas que cobriam toda a extensão da parede, a única fonte de luz do local, e finalmente a esquerda mais corredores como o que Keith estava parado, entendeu de onde os passos vinham quando subitamente quatro homens com jalecos e pranchetas saíram de um corredor empurrando carrinhos com muitas amostras de sangue e equipamentos médicos. Foi por pouco que não viram Keith, estavam distraídos demais manuseando os equipamentos para que coubessem nos elevadores, cada médico havia ido por um, assim que as portas se fecharam o garoto correu até a sala, todos os corredores ali eram iguais mas tomou cuidado para entrar no certo. 

Abriu a porta, Keith sentiu seus pés firmarem-se no chão, seus olhos se encontraram com os de um garoto que estava descendo do sistema de ventilação, havia muitas pessoas na sala, todas com algum problema genético como o de Keith e todos o encaravam em silencio e tensos mas Keith estava ficando pálido, o garoto se soltou do sistema de ventilação e foi em sua direção, ele tinha uma bela juba bagunçada com fios avermelhados e sardas pelas bochechas, seus olhos eram verdes e possuíam um ar selvagem. A visão de Keith estava ficando cada vez mais turva, e o ruivo estava cada vez mais próximo, virou a cabeça e balbuciou algo apara alguém alto e forte que o seguia mas foi por pouco que o mesmo quase não pegou Keith nos braços ao desmaiar de tensão. 

-Pessoal preciso que vocês se organizem para passar pelas passagens de ar, os grupos de cinco vão com o Ralph e os de dez com Zito para as outras salas, vou cuidar deste carinha aqui. - Ruben tinha apoiado a cabeça de Keith em seu colo, estava impressionado com a calma das outras pessoas, elas eram os experimentos que haviam dado errado, muitos escolheram ficar e desistiram.  

-Vamos logo antes que os médicos voltem com os resultados. - Ruben colocou Keith sobre um dos ombros e saiu pela porta. Pelas escadas de emergência que ninguém usava, Ruben carregou Keith até o "andar fantasma" da companhia, o prédio possuía vinte e seis andares e quinhentos funcionários espalhados por eles, porém um dos funcionários o Corvo era o espião da trupe de Ruben, trabalhava a muito tempo lá, mas com a mudança e Lotor fazendo a carnificina Ruben conheceu o Corvo e assim ficou mais fácil acesso as informações, porém dois de seus amigos morreram ao tentarem invadir antes sem muitos planos. Enfim, no prédio tem o "andar fantasma" e o "andar inexistente" onde haviam poucas salas inacabadas e Ruben havia deixado lá kits de emergência se caso alguém se machucasse seriamente. Tirou a jaqueta para não apoiar a cabeça de Keith diretamente no cimento, injetou no braço do garoto desmaiado um coquetel de remédios e um pouco de soro, aquilo deveria ser o suficiente para que acordasse logo se sentindo melhor e que pudessem ir embora, porém corria um lema obscuro dentro de tal companhia "uma vez dentro, impossível que saia" e isso se aplicava até mesmo para os empregados. O Plano para escaparem era criar uma distração, que era disparar o alarme de incêndio dos últimos andares, esperava que tudo desse certo. 

-Atenção tomate, raposo foi pego está sendo interrogado por Lotor no quinto andar, estamos mandando embora os últimos grupos nas vans, ainda não achei Keith, quando será a distração? - A voz de lance soava no walkie-talkie de Ruben, o garoto desfalecido diante de si murmurava algo ao ouvir as noticias, mas continuava inconsciente. 

-Lance mas que merda de codinome você me deu?! - Ruben parecia bravo mas gostou da dedicação de Lance, avisaria para ele que estava atrás dele também. - Ok ok Sharpshooter estou com um garoto aqui e assim que acordar vou procurar o Keith, peça para que todos evacuem o prédio quando eu soar o alarme, já esta com o uniforme? 

-Sim senhor! E os codinomes são irados... - Lance sentia-se importante -se importante. 

Estava tudo correndo bem quando Ruben sentiu um cheiro de fumaça vindo do último andar, o andar fantasma era o penúltimo, onde se encontravam. 

-Mas que merda, não era para literalmente incendiar o prédio! 

Portas dos elevadores se abriram diante dos garotos, a luz iluminava uma imagem pequena, parecia-se com uma criança e Ruben o reconheceu na hora. 

-Corvo mas que merda você fez? 

-Quero acabar com esse local você nunca me entenderia... 

-Corvo! Vão vir atrás de você e Lotor vai te matar sem hesitação!!!!Provavelmente me matem também e não quero morrer jovem! 

O homem parecia ter a fisionomia de uma criança de treze anos mas era velho suficiente para tomar as próprias decisões, se aproximou mais de ruben e segurou seu rosto com as mãos. 

-Meu tomatinho, não vou deixar que te machuquem, meu tempo como o Corvo acabou. - Assim que terminou de falar roubou um beijo dos lábios de Ruben que manteou-se imóvel. 

-Nunca vou te esquecer pequeno corvo. - Murmurou para si quando o mesmo amarrou uma corda e saltou pela janela. Assim que o garoto de fios vermelhos tornou sua atenção, Keith estava o encarando com nojo. 

-Você não viu nada em garoto. -Ruben estava mais vermelho que seu cabelo. 

-Isso é horrível, eu quase morri e quando acordo me deparo com esta cena, pera que cheiro de queimado é esse? - Keith ainda estava tonto e tentou-se levantar apoiado na coluna espessa de cimento. 

Ruben gritou relembrando do que estava acontecendo, agarrando Keith pelas mãos e o puxando para as escadas. A adrenalina que percorria a corrente sanguínea de ambos os garotos era o único combustível que os fazia descer rapidamente a escadaria. Chegaram ao térreo e milhares de pessoas estavam olhando para cima, o fogo havia se alastrado para outros dois andares. Keith e Ruben dispersaram-se da multidão curiosa para encontrar os outros integrantes na van. Ruben se perguntava porque não havia levado Keith diretamente para os outros que gostariam de fugir, agora havia percebido que ainda segurava a mão do mesmo. 

Estava tudo um caos, o corpo de bombeiros havia acabado de chegar e havia tanto moradores locais como funcionários da companhia observando o fogo lamentando por terem deixado bolsas e mochilas para trás, e ninguém suspeitava dos garotos da van de Ruben porque pareciam comuns demais para terem causado um incêndio, todos estavam no pé da colina perto do prédio, haviam confirmado que ele não iria cair por causa de sua estrutura fortificada, porém algumas vidraças começaram a estourar com o calor derrubando cacos perto da multidão fazendo-os recuarem. 

Mas Ruben estava ocupado demais lembrando das descrições de Keith que Lance havia o contado para que o ajudasse a procurar e procurando também pelo próprio afirmando para si mesmo que Lance era esperto demais para deixar ser pego pelo fogo. 

-Por quem está procurando? Acho que fomos os últimos a sair, não deve ter mais ninguém lá dentro! -Keith estava preocupado com o cara pois havia o ajudado. Mas Ruben não queria perder mais ninguém, gritou com o pobre Keith. 

-Eu fiz um amigo novo que se esforçou tanto para recuperar o amado dele e não estou achando, o idiota não pode ter morrido lá dentro! - O coração de Keith bateu mais forte, não é possível que... Ruben se ajoelhou no cimento do estacionamento do prédio onde estavam e murmurou para si. - Lance é tão idiota... 

Estavam eles de frente para as portas do prédio e atrás a multidão sendo contida pelos bombeiros, Keith não escutou o que o garoto havia dito. 

-O que foi que disse? 

-LANCE VOCE É IDIOTA?!  

Keith encarava o cara com uma enorme interrogação na cara por o garoto ter gritado o nome de seu amor abandonado por si. Mas foi quando apontou os olhos na mesma direção que o garoto desesperado havia gritado, que o coração de Keith falhou. 

Lance estava ali. 

Correndo em sua direção. 

Estava coberto de fuligem, seu belo rosto cubano sujo com manchas pretas, Keith não hesitou. E abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha que nunca em sua vida pensou que estaria tão feliz por finalmente estar o vendo, Keith se arrependia por tudo, por ter fugido e abandonado Lance e por ter ido a um lugar tão perigoso por conta própria. 

Começou a correr em sua direção, ele havia ido o salvar, estava ali por Keith e somente por ele, não havia outro motivo por Lance estar ali não é mesmo?! 

Porém alguém corria atrás de Lance, o perseguindo com uma arma nas mãos. Os cabelos brancos estavam presos e a vítima reconheceu seu agressor Lotor. 

Lance gritava algo para Keith ainda correndo, o tempo estava em câmera lenta, fazia sinais para ele correr na direção oposta. Keith parou de correr. Mas foi tarde demais. 

Lotor disparou a arma e assim Keith voltou a correr o mais rápido que podia, pois o tiro havia acertado Lance, correu como se a própria vida dependesse disso, correu para agarrar nos braços aquele que uma vez o havia agarrado, correu para alcança-lo. 

Labaredas devoravam o prédio, a multidão gritava causando o caos, Lotor havia sido reprendido por Ruben e os outros rapazes. Mas agora a mente de Keith estava silenciosa. 

Keith havia chegado a tempo para segurar lance sem atingir o chão com impacto, mas parecia que Keith havia levado o tiro, aquilo doía tanto em Keith como em Lance. A queda havia sido amortecida. 

Keith o segurou nos braços apoiando sua cabeça em suas coxas, as lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas de Keith e aterrissavam no rosto de Lance.  

-Não não não não não, por favor acorde, não me abando por favor me desculpe, agora não... não.. Ugh. - Keith soluçava agora e bateu a cabeça no peito de Lance. 

Dois bombeiros levantaram Keith e três carregaram Lance para dentro de uma ambulância velha. Que disparou em direção ao hospital mais próximo, com a visão embaçada Keith viu o automóvel sumir na estrada, percebeu que estava gritando e soluçando sozinho ajoelhado no duro cimento que havia ralado seus joelhos. 

Ainda chorava como uma criança quando  uma van parou próximo e Ruben o arrastou Keith para dentro o apoiando em grande puf que havia no interior. 

-Cara você é O Keith! Lance estava atrás de VOCE esse tempo todo, meu deus como eu fui burro por não perceber isso, o Levaram para o hospital Saint Paul da cidade vizinha... Espero que ele fique bem. 

Keith assustado e com os olhos vermelhos se acalmou somente quando percebeu que tinham alcançado a ambulância que Lance estava. 

-E-eu... Me desculpe... 

-Você está se sentindo melhor Keith?  

-Estou, eu só estou assustado com tudo isso. 

-Bom todos nós estamos um pouco, o plano mudou drasticamente pois algumas coisas deram errado, mas finalmente conseguimos te resgatar. 

-O-obrigado. 

-Por favor guarde a gratidão para seu namorado, foi ele quem bolou todo o plano e foi o mais corajoso.  

-O OOQUE ME MEU NAMORADO?! - Keith corou ainda mais ao perceber que ainda estava apenas com o lençol enrolado na sua cintura, os garotos da van não pareceram ligar muito para isso pois havia um gordinho e outro garoto que também estavam sem. Ruben começou a rir e aquilo havia quebrado o clima. 

-Hey cara não se preocupe, seu segredo está muito bem guardado conosco, aqui, pegue algumas roupas emprestadas se isso for te fazer sentir mais confortável hehe.  

Keith vestiu uma camiseta preta que estava jogada no chão e uma calça jeans presa a um cabide na porta. Ninguém o encarava diretamente mas Ruben o olhava de relance, depois de alguns minutos finalmente chegaram ao hospital. 

Levaram Lance para o centro cirúrgico e por mais que Keith lutasse contra o sono, assim que um amigo de Ruben falou que o acordaria para receber quaisquer notícias, apagou na cadeira da sala de espera. 

-Hey garoto acorde. - Uma mão esfregava o obro de Keith. - Você esta acompanhando Lance McClain? 

-SIM estou aqui! - Keith despertou na hora ao escutar o nome de Lance, agora seu pescoço estava dolorido e sua cabeça doía por causa da posição, estava um caco por causa do dia anterior. 

-Bom, ele esta dormindo agora e provavelmente vai demorar um pouco, se quiser ir para casa e tomar um banho e descansar...- A enfermeira folheava os documentos sem olhar Keith nos olhos. 

-Os conhecidos que estavam comigo foram embora e estou sem nada e longe de casa, vou esperar até ele sair..-Keith foi insistente em continuar a espera-lo mesmo estar parecendo um mendigo, Ruben e seus amigos o acordaram algumas horas atrás avisando que Lance só poderia receber visitas depois de algum tempos então entregaram a responsabilidade nas mãos de Keith, o mesmo agradeceu por toda a ajuda e entregou um telefone para contato sempre que precisassem de ajuda.  

A enfermeira olhou envolta e puxou o garoto para mais perto para cochichar no pé do seu ouvido. 

-Não posso te ajudar mas como esta no meu turno do quarto em que Lance esta, tome um banho lá e descanse na cadeira ao lado de sua cama até ele acordar, ele vai ficar bem...- Keith ainda estava preocupado mas ao olhar nos olhos da enfermeira veterana, soube que realmente ele ficaria bem. 

Com informações em mãos subiu ao andar do quarto indicado, estava parado na porta, Lance estava ali, depois de tanto tempo...Era difícil para Keith controlar seus nervos, o garoto havia se sacrificado para salva-lo! Se apaixonou pelo corajoso ato de Lance, a cena repassava-se em sua mente e lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas, seus sentimentos ainda eram mal formados e de agora em diante não sairia do lado de Lance para protege-lo.  Estava exausto e merecia um bom banho quente, como a enfermeira havia dito, o garoto moreno estava sedado e no rosto uma máscara de oxigênio, Keith se aproximou e observou como seu rosto estava sem cor e suas feições magras e secas, seus lábios rachados... A máscara atrapalhou mas mesmo assim Keith depositou um suave beijo naqueles lábios secos. A respiração de ambos retardou com tão suave toque, Keith fez um breve carinho nos cabelos de Lance e o mesmo parecia menos tenso em seus sonhos, teria Keith se apaixonado?!  

No banho Keith não conseguia deixar com que a água levasse seus pensamentos sobre Lance, por mais que tentasse, ao pensar tudo o que fez para Lance...Fugiu, se encrencou com caras maus e ainda por cima quase morreu e o mesmo se arriscou por ele, isso era incrivelmente corajoso, teria ele se lembrado do passado juntos quando eram apenas crianças? Keith não se conteve, estava muito sensível e precisava liberar aquilo, deixou que a água do chuveiro lavasse pelo menos suas lágrimas porque aprenderia que iria conviver com seu passado daqui pra frente, assim permitir-se-ia a evoluir pessoalmente poderia talvez até ser alguém bom o suficiente para Lance. Era engraçado pensar como seria sua vida de agora em diante, sim Keith tivera um passado antes de toda essa bagunça quando era criança, para ter aquele encontro com Lance em sua terra natal é porque havia algo em comum em suas vidas, e o que era talvez nunca fique sabendo, talvez algum dia quem sabe. 

Terminou de se enxugar e enrolou a toalha na cintura, observando-se no espelho sentiu o corpo arquear com um dor aguda que percorria seus músculos, pelo corpo havia roxos e alguns machucados menores espalhados, onde no rosto escorria um pouco de sangue agora havia uma cicatriz na sua maçã da bochecha. Não era alto o suficiente para algum dia alcançar Lance, mas sentia-se mais forte, enquanto flexionava os músculos espiou para ver se Lance ainda estava dormindo, e ali estava ele roncando pacificamente. Keith notou em cima da mesa de cabeceira havia um envelope endereçado para Lance, nada formal, mas pela transparecia do papel viu um pequeno bolo de notas altas de dinheiro, olhou para Lance e para as suas roupas sujas e rasgadas jogadas na poltrona, e como iriam voltar para casa? O que ia fazer? Abriu o pacote, pegou o dinheiro, junto havia uma pequena carta de agradecimento por Lance ter se sacrificado tanto para ajudar no resgate, porém "Lotor escapou e pretende reerguer seu grande império que era seus laboratórios, o cara tem muito dinheiro infelizmente mas conseguimos o repreender o suficiente para que suma por um tempo. Lance meu novo amigo, não vamos desistir de persegui-lo, o prédio teve sua grande parte consumida pelas chamas mas agora pretendemos transformar o resto em uma sede para nosso grupo Rebellious Youth que graças ao seu ato esta atraindo mais pessoas de outras cidades para ir atrás de justiça para pessoas que sofreram nas mãos de Lotor.  

                         

                                                      Bom, melhoras e fique bem, 

                                                                            Ruben. 

 

Lance realmente atraia a atenção das pessoas, era alto, moreno e muito bonito, mas além disso tinha uma ótima personalidade. Keith refletia sobre Lance e do outro lado da janela estava anoitecendo, pegou uma quantia de dinheiro, vestiu-se e saiu para comprar roupas novas para os dois. Alguns quilômetros a frente havia um grande Wal-Mart em destaque com o por do sol, Keith comprou roupas simples apenas para ter o que vestir e sobrou dinheiro para fazer um agrado para Lance.  

Mas foi quando Keith chegou no quarto que surpreendeu-se, Lance estava acordado conversando com uma enfermeira, assim em um piscar de olhos as compras foram largadas no chão e um Keith pulou em cima de Lance o abraçando fortemente. Naquele momento toda a angustia que residia no coração dos garotos evaporou,  a enfermeira assustou-se com o gesto rápido do garoto mas sorriu e deixou os dois sozinhos, não se sabe ao certo quanto tempo os dois ficaram abraçados mas provavelmente durou uma eternidade, havia uma grande troca de amor acontecendo ali e em algum ponto sem que Keith percebesse seu pescoço estava encharcado com as lágrimas de Lance. As batidas dos corações sincronizaram-se e aquele momento único eternizou na memória de ambos. 

-V-você quase me matou de susto...- Lance quebrou o silencio limpando as lágrimas, era um tanto emocional e Keith vestia um sorriso amarelo segurando-se para não deixar as lágrimas teimosas escaparem. 

-Me desculpe Lance, por tudo. - Ele o abraçou fortemente e escutou o mesmo rindo de suas atitudes, Keith tinha uma personalidade rebelde e imatura em algumas atitudes e Lance percebera isso. Vamos dar tempo ao tempo meu caro, Lance pensava que é bom poder segurar ele agora em seus braços, e Keith sentia o mesmo. 

-Eu sei que você ainda vai aprontar muita coisa, só não me deixe mais assim desesperado, eu sei que deixei você escapar mas isso não vai se repetir. -Lance queria acreditar naquilo, queria que suas palavras fossem verdadeiras consigo. 

-Eu nunca imaginei que o ditado fosse real, eu fui atrás pensando que não seria algo tão grande e assustador ao mesmo tempo...- Keith havia se afastado agora e estava de pé perambulando pelo quarto enquanto remexia os fios soltos do pequeno rabo de cavalo que havia feito, estava calor lá fora e as cigarras cantavam junto com uma música que tocava em baixo volume em um rádio posicionado no canto do quarto.        ��

Com cuidado Lance levantou-se, os pés descalços encontraram-se ao chão frio, caminhou lentamente até onde Keith estava olhando pela janela, o mesmo sabia que Lance não podia estar de pé mas não o impediu. O moreno segurou o pulso de Keith o ergueu e deixou que os dedos se enlaçassem assim segurando as mãos acima da cabeça, segurou com a mão esquerda a cintura e o mesmo apertou seu ombro, estavam muito próximos, ali parados em uma pose para valsa, a música já estava na metade. 

-Eu não sei dançar. - Lance falou baixinho deixando escapar uma risadinha. 

-Então porque me tirou para uma valsa?! - Keith frustrou-se, mas não pode segurar um sorriso singelo que formou-se no canto da boca. - Aqui, apenas siga meus passos....  

Ambos balançavam de um lado para o outro pelo quarto em um ritmo lento e gostoso, sem preocupações se Lance estava errando tudo e pisando nos pés de Keith, prometeu a si mesmo aprender uma valsa para um dia poder tirar o garoto de cabelos negros para dançar apropriadamente. A música mudou para uma com um banjo e com as bochechas rubras os garotos se separaram, Keith entrou no banheiro correndo trancando a porta atrás de si, seu coração parecia que iria explodir, Lance sentou-se na poltrona perto da janela em que estavam agora pouco dançando juntos....Ele e Keith, sozinhos e dançando...... 

Lance ficou olhando pela janela com cara de idiota até que Keith saísse do banheiro, estava com alguns cabelos que caiam sobre os olhos molhados e assim que se aproximou... 

-Lance levanta daí.... - Keith o encara com determinação e o moreno apenas poucos centímetros mais alto que ele o abraça massageando os músculos tensos das costas, assim o feito o garoto surpreso com a ação repentina tem seu semblante mais calmo. Lance já sacou tudo e sente através dos sentimentos de Keith a mesma coisa, ambos estão meio atordoados  mas Lance é o que mais mantem a calma. 

-Keith eu não consigo mais esconder esta merda, estou loucamente apaixonado por você. - Lance tremia da cabeça aos pés e o garoto a sua frente estava começando a ficar com as bochechas vermelhas. 

-Lance eu também.... - Keith não pode terminar a frase, e foi quando se tocaram que ainda estavam no hospital no instante em que a enfermeira de antes entrou pela porta cantarolando alegremente. 

-Olá garotos como estão? Mas que ótimo dia para receber alta não é mesmo Sr. Mcclain? - Ela carregava uma prancheta e seus cabelos engrenhados com um pouco de maquiagem derretida mostrava que havia passado muito tempo atendendo pacientes. Ela olhava diretamente para Keith que no mesmo instante ficou ainda mais vermelho ao entender a mensagem, Lance demorou um pouco mas não se preocupou em demonstrar. - Ooora não fiquem assim meninos hahahahah. 

 A enfermeira pediu para que Lance sentasse na cama para retirar o acesso, disse que ele estava se recuperando muito bem mas que continuasse em completo repouso por pelo menos um mês e que se sentisse qualquer dor que fosse ao hospital, mostrou como trocar os curativos e foi a parte em que Keith prestou mais atenção a explicação. Lance não havia percebido que escureceu tão rápido, no estacionamento onde estavam com suas coisas em mãos havia um carro de xerife parado há alguns metros, nele estavam sentados dois policiais se deliciando com rosquinhas. Lance abaixou o olhar para Keith com receio e o mesmo começou a ir em direção ao carro. 

-Hey quem de vocês é Lance? - O guarda que estava ao volante falou com a boca cheia. Keith apontou na direção de Lance onde se aproximava com curiosidade, mas com passos curtos devido ao ferimento. - Vamos te dar carona a um hotel para passar a noite. 

-Pronto problema resolvido! - Keith exclamou com uma cara de convencido. Quando estavam se arrumando no quarto para irem, Lance estava se perguntando o que iriam fazer já que estavam bem distantes de seu apartamento e já estava tarde, porém não conheciam ou confiavam em nada aos redores daquela pequena cidade localizada na distante periferia da cidade grande. Lance o chamou com o dedo indicador e cochichou algo no ouvido do parceiro, discutiram por um tempo até Keith sair em passos pesados até o policial que agora estava tomando seu café e aceitar a proposta, o moreno soltou um bufo e entrou no carro antes de Keith e o mesmo fechando a porta depois de si. 

A noite estava se alongando mas finalmente depois de meia hora acharam um hotel a beira da estrada, assim como resto das coisas naquele fim de mundo. Os garotos se hospedaram por conta da casa por terem ajudado na tentativa de quase sucesso da prisão de Lotor, uma pena ter escapado. Ambos estavam agora sozinhos em frente a um prédio velho porem aconchegante e não muito alto, Lance encarava Keith e o mesmo olhava para frente com uma cara de "é o que temos pra hoje" não que quisesse algo muito luxuoso mas a tal espelunca parecia ter saído de um filme de terror, ao perceber Lance o fitando retribuiu o olhar, foi um tanto engraçado pois nasceu nos lábios de Lance um sorriso malicioso. 

-Entãooooo Keithy Cat, o que estava dizendo lá no hospital? - Lance o provocara voltando com a declaração inacabada feita no quarto do hospital. Em primeiro instante Keith ficou muito confuso e não entendeu mas pronunciou-se com uma cara fechada e brava. 

-Esquece não vamos falar disso agora, precisamos ir dormir! - Lance concordou com a cabeça estava exausto mas queria muito ouvir isso dele. 

-Vaaamos me diga! - Lance fez beiçinho. 

-Não! - Keith bateu o pé no chão. Fez uma birrinha mas não resistiu ao olhar de cachorro pidão de Lance. -Eu ia dizer que também estou apaixonado... - Havia começado a frase alto e claro mas diminui suficiente o volume da voz para que não terminasse a sentença.  

-Hã o que disse? Não te ouvi... - Lance gostou de provoca-lo. 

-estou apaixonado por... - Novamente estava todo vermelho e não conseguia terminar a frase em alto e bom som. 

-Keith você é melhor do que isso pelo amor! - Lance revirava os olhos na brincadeira. 

-OK LANCE EU ESTOU PERDIDAMENTE APAIXONADO POR VOCE! - Keith repentinamente se exaltou todo para dizer e assim que o fez depositou um beijo furioso da bochecha de Lance que estava com a face virada para ouvi-lo com uma concha na orelha e o mesmo sorriso no rosto. 

Lance viu Keith se afastar e entrar no hotel frustrado porem dando risadinhas sem querendo que o moreno percebesse, porém ele percebeu e estava paralisado na mesma posição, sentindo-se realizado e finalmente feliz, era ali que começava o grande desejo do mesmo de poder ter muitos mais momentos como esses, simples porém cheios de emoções e principalmente um ao lado do outro dando suportes quais quer que eles sejam. 

 Keith e Lance agora não paravam de trocar olhares envergonhados, chegaram no quarto e instalaram-se, o moreno deitou-se em uma das camas e pegou no sono no mesmo instante, na outra cama não muito distante Keith o via dormir e quase pegou no sono, porém teve uma ideia. Empurrou um pouco sua cama para que ficasse mais pero dele, apenas o suficiente para passar a noite sabendo que ele ficaria bem e em paz, os garotos dormiram pacificamente com os sons das cigarras no campo lá fora. 

   



End file.
